The Countryside Life
by Red Hope
Summary: Uber Genre. Cameron J. Keller has been a local in her rural hometown since her birth, and she's doesn't believe that'll ever change. She has no hopes and no aspirations for a better future, yet she does dream of another, brighter life. In steps Bree...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I own all characters. Thank you.

**Sexual Content:** This story has women being together so move along if you don't like it.

**Violence:** It's really at a minimal, for most of the story.

**Summary:** Cameron J. Keller has been a local in her rural hometown since her birth, and she's doesn't believe that'll ever change. She has no hopes and no aspirations for a better future, yet she does dream of another, brighter life. In steps Bree Holloway, who is the city gal that recently moved to the small town. Not only is she intrigued by the mysterious Cameron Keller, but she's too curious to find out what's happened between Cameron and her ex-boyfriend. Just where and how will this end for both Cameron and Bree?

Started: May 20, 2007

**The Countryside Life**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

The young woman shoved the heavy glass door open and entered the busy, small restaurant. She paused after passing through the door, and she scanned the full tables. She decided she'd have better luck sitting at the small bar. So after she adjusted the metal baseball bat on her shoulder, she waltzed up to the bar.

The patrons of the small restaurant paused in their morning meal and studied the newcomer. Some flashed a smile at the newcomer, Cameron J. Keller, who was a local born. Many of the patrons were older and knew Cameron since she was a baby, and they were none too surprised to see Cameron grow into such a lanky beauty.

Cameron dropped the metal bat from her shoulder and claimed an empty stool. Off to her right were two elderly gentlemen, who greeted her with smiles. She returned the smile but focused on the owner of the restaurant that came up to her.

"How are you, Cameron?"

Cameron settled the bat onto the counter on her left side where there was nothing but the nearby wall. "Alright, Mrs. Winter. How 'bout you?"

"It's that busy time of the year, ya know." Mrs. Winter pulled out a small, worn notepad and revealed a pen. "What can I get ya?"

Cameron briefly considered her mental menu for the restaurant. She tilted her head and decided, "Scramble eggs, bacon, and some home fries."

The bemused owner was shaking her head and took the order. She peered up and showed her grin. "Ain't much ever change with you, Cameron."

"I suppose not," the young woman teased.

Mrs. Winter ripped the order from her pad then pointed her pen at the bat. "Do I dare ask?" She knew that Cameron was big into sports at the local high school, but softball had never been on the young woman's list.

Cameron glanced at the bat in question, and she shrugged. "I burrowed it from my brother." She then raised a dark eyebrow. "I owed somethin' to my boyfriend."

Mrs. Winter did indeed notice there was some red on the bat that wasn't apart of the bat's normal design image. She wasn't in the least bit aghast by what she presumed Cameron had done. "I would say you two are no longer together?"

Cameron clicked her tongue once then nodded. "Not after what I found out."

Mrs. Winter didn't dare ask here in the midst of so many people. She dipped her head and said, "I'll get your order in, Cameron."

"Thanks, Mrs. Winter."

Mrs. Winter was moving away, but she glanced back and asked, "Pepsi, Cameron?"

"You got it," Cameron called back. She placed her arms on the bar and leaned against it comfortably. She studied the fast moving servers behind the counter, and how they managed to dodge each other with perfect precision. The employee's of Mrs. Winter's small establishment were quite use to moving about in tight quarters. Even Cameron had to get use to the low ceiling, which hadn't been low to her when she was a child but now it really was low.

Cameron became unfocused, and she thought back on her early morning adventure before dawn. She'd received a late night call from her good friend, Eric, who had a friend of a friend type of thing. It so happened Eric's friend of a friend heard rumor that Cameron's boyfriend was staying a night at a girl's place. The girl's parents were out of town so that left a wide opening for Cameron's boyfriend, and he predictably jumped on the advantage... and the girl; Gina Jones. Cameron angrily seethed at the thought of the girl's name.

Gina Jones had been after Cameron's boyfriend for some time now, but John, Cameron's boyfriend, promised that he wanted nothing to do with her. Cameron had readily believed him, at first. Then Cameron noticed that Gina and John were around each other fairly regularly either at school or after school. Cameron suspected what was going on behind her back so she spoke to Eric about it. Eric couldn't argue Cameron's fears, and he set about using his sources to keep track of John's movements.

The past couple of months had been mounting tension. Cameron increasingly become verbally hostile around John, and she demanded him to tell the truth. John just brushed her off and promised it was nothing. Cameron had grown weary of the tension, anger, and the unhappiness in her life. She didn't like how the ridiculous drama was making her act, and she was mentally preparing to break up with John soon.

The plans for the breakup went quite sour though. Last night, Eric had text messaged Cameron sometime after midnight and asked if she was awake. Cameron had been watching television and couldn't really sleep. She should have been out with her friends since it was Saturday night, but she just didn't feel up to it. So instead Cameron stayed home and because of Eric's text message, she called him right away.

Cameron tensed when the ringing sound filled her right ear. She then heard Eric's voice on the other end. "What's up?"

Eric held his breath, yet he knew he had to tell his friend. "Are you sitting, Cam?"

Cameron happened to be in the living room, and she switched off the television. She was already on the sofa, but she kept her voice low so she wouldn't disturb her parents. "Yes, what's going on?" She didn't receive an immediate response so she pressed harder. "What is it, Eric?"

Eric was seated at his messy desk in his room. He rubbed his aching brow when he heard Cameron's edgy voice. He slouched in his chair and stated, "You remember I told you about my friend Nick?"

"Yes, sure. Why?"

"Well, he's received a message from Heather a few minutes ago."

Cameron sat up straight from her slumped position. She felt her heartbeat quicken. "What did Heather have to say?" She knew Heather was close friends to Gina Jones, but the friendship was only a fashion show compared to a real friendship. Cameron knew Heather would sell Gina's secrets to the highest bidder and right now Cameron was one of them.

"Gina sent Heather a text sayin' she's busy with John." Eric dropped his head back some and closed his eyes. "Gina told Heather yesterday that she and John had been planning all this past week to be at her house. Gina wanted time alone with John while her parents were out of town."

Cameron was silent and tried to calm her increasing temper. "Anything else?"

"Yea, actually." Eric opened his eyes and studied the slow moving ceiling fan over his head. "John decided to park his car away from her house so you wouldn't catch wind." He heard a low, dangerous laugh from Cameron. "They're fucking each other, Cameron. I don't doubt it now."

Cameron closed her eyes, and she clawed the sofa cushion with her left hand. "I don't either, Eric." She went silent and still.

Eric didn't often witness his friend's anger, but when it happened it was ugly. He prayed this wouldn't be one of those rare moments, yet he knew it would be. Eric, like many, understood Cameron's tall pride, and her ability to match her promises. In this case, Cameron had promised she'd make the score even with John if he dared to cheat on her.

"Cameron?" Eric gently called.

Cameron inhaled sharply then tried to rein over her anger enough so she could think. She kept her voice gentle yet there was a cutting edge underneath it. "You hear where he parked his car?"

Eric's thought skipped, then he realized what Cameron might do. "Cameron, you don't want to do that. You know how he feels about that car."

Cameron had a wicked grin. "Oh I know, Eric... I know." Now she felt alive from anger. "Where is it?"

Eric debated what to do, and he couldn't fight his friend. "It's on Goose Pond Road... just where that pond is located."

That made sense to Cameron because Gina's home wasn't too far from there. She suspected that Gina had probably drove out and picked him up.

"I know where," Cameron agreed. She stood up, walked around the sofa, and went up the steps to the second floor. "You comin'?"

Eric chewed on his lower lip. He couldn't let his best friend go into this alone, and he knew this could be costly later. "Pick me up in ten?"

Cameron felt great knowing he would stay by her side. "You got it. I'll see ya then." She said goodbye and flipped the clamshell phone shut. She slipped the black, slim phone into her back pocket and went into her dark bedroom. She didn't bother with the lights and quickly yanked her keys from the desk. The keys briefly rang out in protest, but Cameron shoved them into her pocket.

Cameron then entered into her brother's bedroom. She glanced about the quiet and neat room that her brother occupied in the summer time or when he was home for breaks from college. She missed him terribly, and she couldn't wait for him to be home this summer. Right now though she had a mission so she went to her brother's closest and dug out his metal, worn bat.

Cameron hoisted the bat in front of her face and smiled at it like an old friend. "It's been a long time huh?" She swung the bat in expert motion and headed out of the room. She loved this classic bat as it'd helped her beat her brother in a few skirmish games of baseball with the boys. She wasn't fond of the sport, but she loved any challenge.

Cameron hurried out of the house, but she was silent until she had her truck started. The midnight truck roared to life briefly then it hummed when it reversed out of the open garage. Cameron backed her truck up in the large driveway, spun the wheel, and hurried down the gravel driveway in the woods. The taste of revenge was sweet on her lips, and she couldn't wait to swallow it soon.

In twenty minutes, Eric and Cameron drove down Goose Pond Road, which was a quiet and desolate road in the farm country lands. Cameron slowed her Ford truck and let it coast down the hill towards the small pond that the road wrapped around. She came to a stop in the middle of the road and scanned about for that familiar car.

"There." Eric pointed off to the left. "He's really got it tucked in there."

"Not enough," Cameron muttered. She threw her truck into reverse, switched her high beams on, and turned the wheel towards the sports car.

The black truck roared up beside the shiny red Subaru WRX that sported a new spoiler and Euro style headlights. The sports car was undoubtedly the pride and joy of John Emerson, who had poured countless dollars into the once basic car. Now Cameron planned to make sure her boyfriend poured several thousands of dollars into fixing it or getting a new one.

Eric climbed out of the tall truck and slammed the door just as Cameron did the same. He looked over the hood of the truck when Cameron came over and was swinging the bat. "Cameron?"

Cameron stood in front of the beautiful WRX. She tapped the bat against the reflective hood, but she glanced at her best friend. "You can walk away, Eric."

Eric neared his friend and studied her serious features. "You sure about this?"

Cameron gently tapped the bat against the hood. "After five years of watching him put more into this car than into the relationship, I think it's fitting." She raked her view over the precious sports car.

Eric had to admit he disliked John Emerson since the beginning, and he was glad that Cameron would be finished with him. Eric hope this would turn into sweet justice and not revenge later down the road. He scanned over the WRX then peered up at Cameron. "Swing away, Cam." He chuckled at Cameron's wicked smirk. He backed stepped and intended to let Cameron have her way.

Cameron J. Keller took a step back too but stopped. She raised her brother's bat and tightly gripped the handle with all her strength. She grounded her teeth and thought back on all the stupidity of John Emerson. All the heartache. All the lies. All the deceit. And now he'd cheated on her.

The bat swiftly traveled through the cool air, and it harshly collided into red metal. The bat was retracted and lined up for a sporty headlight, then the bat came at it. The sound of metal breaking plastic filled the air.

Eric cringed briefly, but he softly laughed at the mental picture of John Emerson's face tomorrow morning. He wished he could wait around for that moment. Instead, Eric stepped back when some plastic landed near him. He leaned against the side of the truck's hood and watched through truck's headlights as the WRX came under attack.

Cameron had already smashed both headlights. She then came to the driver's side, and she swung the bat at the driver's window. She suspected the alarm would go off now, but that wouldn't stop her out in the middle of nowhere.

The driver's window cracked and crunched under the heavy bat, but the alarm didn't sound. The bat came back around and this time broke through the glass. Finally the alarm sounded, but Cameron's revenge was far from over.

Cameron spent a solid thirty minutes decimating the once beautiful WRX. She'd slowly worked her way around the car until she was at the hood again. Each swung had surged more emotions that'd been buried in her. She'd expelled most of her rage, and she was now feeling cold pain.

Eric caught sight of the tears on Cameron's cheeks. He quickly came up behind his friend and stopped her next swing at the well dented hood. "Come on, Cameron."

Cameron growled and tried to shove Eric off of her, but she couldn't from being so sore. She'd beaten the car harder than she'd expected, and her muscles were tired and sore. "That bastard, Eric."

"I know." Eric held the bat and kept his other hand on Cameron's opposite hip. "I think you're even now."

Cameron lowered the bat to her side, and she loosened her shoulders. "I don't know," she muttered. "Why did I try so hard with him?"

Eric rubbed Cameron's tense back muscles. "I think 'cause you're too damn nice."

Cameron half grunted then lazily pointed the bat at the destroyed car. "Real nice, ain't I?"

Eric smirked at the ruined car and shrugged. "You do have a wicked streak when you've been crossed." He sighed and waited for Cameron to settle down the rest of the way.

Cameron held the bat at her side and dipped her head. She took her free hand and shoved back her midnight hair that was as dark as her truck's paint. She peered up into Eric's concerned eyes. "Yeah I know I do have a wicked streak." She glared back at the destroyed sports car. "If he hadn't cheated I probably wouldn't have done this." She then kicked at the car's mangled license plate. "He's gonna be pissed."

"I couldn't imagine why," Eric teased.

Cameron grinned but it turned into sadness. She dried her damp cheeks and whispered, "We better go."

"I think that's a damn good idea." Eric then considered it more deeply, and he didn't want Cameron to be alone right now. "Let's go for a ride on Old Man Larsen's farm?"

Cameron wistfully smiled at all the childhood memories of her and Eric on Old Man Larsen's farm. She and Eric were always welcomed out on his farm because he was a close friend to Cameron's family. She nodded and shifted away from Eric.

Eric stepped into her path, and he gathered her into his arms.

Cameron managed a one-armed hug since she held the bat. "Thanks, Eric."

Eric smiled and released his friend. "If we go down, it'll be together." He grinned at Cameron's smirk when he declared their old motto since they were kids. "Come on, girl." He headed for the passenger's side of the truck.

Cameron opened the driver's door, stepped onto the nerf-boss bar, and hopped into the truck. She tossed the bat onto the middle of the bench seat. She strapped on her seatbelt, grabbed the gear handle, and she paused. She stared at John's dented and broken WRX that he would surely find in a few hours. She still felt that angry fire in her throat and chest, but she also felt better in someways. She glanced at Eric. "I'd be tempted to take a photo with my phone... but somebody will see it then."

Eric shook his head in agreement. "Ya don't wanna, Cam."

Cameron put the truck into reverse, twisted against the bench seat, and gazed out her rear window. "I have a good memory anyway." She hit the gas pedal harder and rolled out onto the dead road. She put the Ford into drive and hurried down the twisty road.

Cameron and her friend traveled the silent, dark roads for some time until they made it to the Larsen Farm. Cameron pulled onto the shoulder, slowed, and made a sharp right into the field. She rolled over the barren field until she came out to the middle of it where there seemed like there was no life. She turned off the headlights, parked the car, and turned off the engine.

In ritual fashion, Cameron and Eric put down the back of the bench seat and hauled out two beach towels and a hefty jug of cheap vodka. Cameron kept a large thing of vodka for such occasions with her best friend and for times when they were just too damn bored to do anything else. The friends hopped into the back bed of the clean truck and spread out the beach towels first. They then go comfortable in Indian style position and shared the jug of vodka back and forth. The liquor's burn was quite inviting and seemed to match Cameron's earlier fire.

Eventually the two friends had equal drunkenness, and they fell onto their backs in the truck. They talked and studied the stars over their heads. Cameron occasionally ranted about her boyfriend's stupidity and his carelessness throughout the relationship. Eric listened to his friend's loose tongue, and he knew it was all true. What surprised him that Cameron was finally being honest about it when she tried so hard to hide from the truth. Despite Eric felt deeply for Cameron, he knew that Cameron was on the right road now because she was away from John Emerson.

The friends remained awake and talked throughout the last hours of nigh time. When the sun kissed the eastern horizon, they decided it was best to get moving, and Eric wanted to get home. Cameron dropped him off and told him to get some rest, but she would call him later. Cameron debated whether to go home and get some sleep too, but she wasn't ready. Instead she was incredibly hungry from the drinking, and she drove towards the local restaurant where everybody collected. She needed a hot breakfast at six in the morning and then it'd be time for some shut-eye. She also wanted to catch up with an old friend there at the restaurant so she could get some help.

"Here you go, Cameron." Mrs. Winter dropped off the hefty plate of food. She noticed she'd startled Cameron from some faraway daze. "You okay, Cameron?" She noticed that when she dropped off the soda earlier that Cameron hadn't touched it. She also suspected alcohol on the young woman, but it wasn't her place to mention it.

"I'm good, Mrs. Winter." Cameron offered a smile then she felt more sober when the food wafted up to her. "I'm starved." She gathered up her food.

Mrs. Winter smiled back then headed off to carry out her other duties.

Cameron quickly ate, and when her belly was full she felt sleepy. She needed to grab her friend then get home for some needed rest. She then caught Mrs. Winter so she could settle up the bill, but Mrs. Winter refused her off. Cameron was surprised but she thanked the owner several times for the generosity. Mrs. Winter figured that Cameron could use it.

Cameron then quickly asked Mrs. Winter if Caroline was working this morning. Mrs. Winter said that Caroline was busy in the back and was making the soups for today. She then let Cameron behind the counter so she could see her friend.

Caroline glanced up when Cameron was coming towards her. She smiled and teased, "You're up early, Cameron." She then noted the bat dangling at Cameron's side. She questioningly peered up at her friend.

Cameron sighed and tapped her leg with the bat. "I need a favor, Caroline."

Caroline brushed her hands on her khaki pants, then she turned to her friend. "What you need?" She would do anything for her friend, who she'd known since fifth grade. Cameron had been there for her when she and her family first moved to the town. It was hard settling down in small local towns like this because the townspeople were friendly yet distant too. The kids in school hardly spoke to her, except for Cameron. Caroline had always been grateful.

"You got a minute to talk alone?" Cameron carefully asked.

Caroline glanced at all the people rushing around them. She understood and nodded. "Come on." She headed down the tight hallway, passed the takeout counter, and went out the back door. She edged closer to the large, green dumpster but turned to her friend. "What happened?" She glanced at the bat then into worn blue eyes above her. "Is it John?"

Cameron eased closer to her friend. "Yeah, he and Gina... they..." She turned her head away when her emotions caught up to her. The lack of sleep and alcohol were affecting her greatly now.

Caroline touched her friend's taut arm and whispered, "I'm sorry, Cam." She squeezed her friend's arm. She now detected the faint odor of alcohol on her friend, which concerned her greatly. She knew that Cameron's drinking spells were becoming more often and sometimes reached dangerous limits. Caroline had drank with Cameron on a few occasions, and she'd witness a few times that Cameron would go wild in many ways. "Is there anything I can do, Cam?"

Cameron gained control of herself and gazed back at her friend. "Can you keep a hold of this for awhile?" She held up the bat. "And don't tell nobody you got it."

Caroline took the hefty bat that was marked up with red slashes on it. She didn't question anything. "Sure, Cam." She tilted her head. "You going to be okay?" She lowered the bat to her side.

"I just need some sleep."

Caroline frowned and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Cameron was going to answer, but she stopped when the back door opened. She twisted her head to the right and studied the newcomer, who was quite short and also hesitant.

"Hey, Bree."

Bree had stopped just to the right of the girls, and she studied the two girls of similar age. She knew she'd interrupted something. She surveyed the lanky and beautiful Cameron, who she'd seen on occasions since she'd moved to town, and she only saw Cameron at the high school. This was the first time Bree had ever been this up close and personal near the legendary Cameron J. Keller.

"Bree, have you met Cameron?" Caroline hoped she could settle the uneasy moment.

Bree had a full trash bag in her hand, and she felt really stupid at this moment. She was luckily in the fact that the bag was in her left hand when Cameron stepped forward with her hand out. She caught the large hand into her smaller one.

"Cameron Keller," Cameron politely stated, and her drowsy eyes slightly broke through the alcoholic haze.

"Oh I know," Bree murmured, then she blushed. She quickly released the other woman's strong hand and tried to gain some dignity back.

"You're Bree...?" Cameron shook her head and waited for the rest of the name.

Bree was stumped about the question.

Caroline stepped forward and cleared up. "I'm sorry, Cam. This is Bree Holloway." She cleared her throat then mentioned, "Bree just moved here last August."

Cameron hadn't heard anything about this, and she settled her swimming eyes on Caroline. "Really?" She turned back to the small blond and asked, "How you like it here?"

Bree fumbled for a polite response and simply replied, "It's nice."

Cameron smiled when she'd received that same answer from Caroline years back. She put her hands on her hips and casually mentioned, "Caroline said that when she first moved here, but I didn't believe a damn word of it."

Bree grew nervous, and she felt quite caught. "Well... it's taking some adjusting, but Caroline has been a big help."

Cameron still had her smile. "Yeah, Caroline is wonderful that way."

Caroline rolled her eyes then reminded, "Hey Cam, I remember how nice you were to me when I first moved here." She shrugged and further added, "I know how Bree feels."

Bree stepped to her right once, closer to the trashcan, and mentioned, "I've got to get back in there." She turned, tossed the trash, and neared the women again. "It was nice to meet you, Cameron." She finally noted the bat in Caroline's hand, but she tried not to stare at it. She couldn't imagine what that bat had to do with anything.

Cameron had her hands at her side, and she warmly stated, "You too, Bree. I'm sorry I didn't meet you sooner."

Bree now noticed the faint smell of alcohol coming off Cameron. She didn't much like that, but it wasn't her place to judge anything or person. "We're all busy." She stepped away again but offered, "Maybe I'll see you at school." She waved and headed for the door.

Cameron watched the petite blond go, and she never seen women in these parts with short hair unless they were older women. She silently admitted that Bree looked quite nice in the shaggy, collar length hairstyle. She turned back to Caroline and focused on her.

"Get some rest, Cameron." Caroline stepped closer and hugged her friend tightly.

Cameron returned the hug and whispered, "Thanks for everything, Caroline." She released her friend then moved towards the parking lot to her left. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Caroline smiled and called, "I'll see you in English class, bright and early."

Cameron groaned at the reminder, which caused Caroline to laugh, but she continued to her waiting truck in the small parking lot.

Caroline briefly watched her friend drive off. She was concerned about Cameron driving in such a condition, yet she was happy that Cameron's house wasn't too far. She lifted the dented and red streaked bat. She found the red color odd, and she suspected she soon know what caused it. She lowered the bat to her side then decided it was best to tuck it away in her car's trunk before somebody spotted her with it. She really didn't want to know what Cameron did with the bat because ignorance could be bliss.

Cameron drove towards home, and when she made it to the driveway of her parents' house, she heard her cell phone ring. She knew the ring was that for a picture message. She scooped up the phone from her the holder in the dash, and she flipped it open. She glanced at the wooded driveway despite she knew the driveway so well. She hit the okay button on her cell phone's keypad.

The small screen changed from the pix message that read it was from John Emerson. There on the screen developed a photo of a trashed car, then Cameron scrolled down to the message. The short yet threatening message only made Cameron chuckle.

Cameron shut the phone and hit the open button for the garage. She rolled into the garage and decided she could careless about John now. She planned to never speak to him again.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I own all characters. Thank you.

**Sexual Content:** This story has women being together so move along if you don't like it.

**Violence:** It's really at a minimal, for most of the story.

**Summary:** Cameron J. Keller has been a local in her rural hometown since her birth, and she's doesn't believe that'll ever change. She has no hopes and no aspirations for a better future, yet she does dream of another, brighter life. In steps Bree Holloway, who is the city gal that recently moved to the small town. Not only is she intrigued by the mysterious Cameron Keller, but she's too curious to find out what's happened between Cameron and her ex-boyfriend. Just where and how will this end for both Cameron and Bree?

Started: May 20, 2007

**The Countryside Life**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2**

Cameron, Caroline, and Eric were chatting away as they hurried down the hallway. They were headed to the cafeteria for lunch, and they were all fairly hungry. They dropped off their bookbags on the usual lunch table they occupied each day, then they went to the line for the food.

Caroline had been at the tail end, and spotted her friend Bree coming into the cafeteria next. She was surprised as Bree normally had class now. She waved Bree over to her.

Bree hastened over to her friend and took a spot beside Caroline in the line. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Bree. How about you?" Caroline gave her order to the lunch lady behind the counter.

"I'm good too."

Cameron was ahead of Caroline and Eric, but she heard Bree's voice. She flashed a smile at Bree, who she recalled from the restaurant yesterday. "Hey, Bree."

Bree had noticed Cameron earlier, but she had kept quiet. She wasn't sure whether Cameron would recall her after the odd encounter yesterday, and Bree was still positive that Cameron had been drinking. She was surprised by Cameron's warm greeting. "How are you, Cameron?"

Cameron seemed more lively than yesterday and not quite as sluggish. "I'm pretty good. Have you met Eric?"

Eric had just received a plate of food, but he stepped back once and held out a hand to Bree. "Eric Rowe." He received a warm handshake.

"Bree Holloway." Bree smiled and released after the handshake.

"I've noticed you before," Eric mentioned, "I'm sorry I never said 'hi' before now."

Bree shrugged. "Not to worry." She turned back to the lady behind the counter and gave her order. She took the full plate then scooted down the line.

"You're not in class?" Caroline questioned.

"Astronomy was canceled," Bree explained.

Caroline nodded then picked up a soda to drink. She and her friends had their school cards swiped, then they went to the brown table that had their stuff. Bree deposited her bookbag off to her left on the bench seat and sat beside Caroline. Cameron and Eric sat on the opposite side and became comfortable.

"So where you from originally, Bree?"

Bree hesitated from opening her soda, but she peered over at Cameron. She tried not to be so shy around Cameron because Bree was naturally a friendly, outgoing person. It was just that Cameron had some odd affect on her, and she felt silly for it. "I'm from Balt'more."

Cameron developed a wide grin and teased, "And ya got the accent too."

Bree dropped her eyes to her full plate, and her cheeks colored. "I try to hide it, but it comes out now and again."

Cameron softly laughed, but she started to eat her lunch. "Where you live? In town or outside of town?"

Bree was still getting use to the countryside, however, she was starting to enjoy it anymore. She loved the peace and beauty out here on the shore. "I'm down on Landing Road."

Cameron brightened because she knew that road. Hell she knew the county by heart – she knew the roads, the ponds, the farms, the river, and the woods. "Which house?" She considered sprawled out houses on the road and tried to think of which ones were up for sale last summer.

"The house that was recently fixed up," Bree explained. "We moved in just after the family fixed it up."

"Oh yeah," Eric spoke up. "They poured a lot of money into that house." He grinned and mentioned, "It's an old farmhouse."

"It is," Bree agreed. "It's pretty neat actually. The house is fairly modern but down in the basement it's the original foundation and whatnot."

"It is pretty cool," Caroline conceded. "I really like the cupola on the roof." She'd been over to Bree's house on several occasions to hang out. She liked the old yet stylish house. She knew the house had some old history to it too.

"I like that and the second floor balcony on it," Bree mentioned.

Caroline's eyes lit up. "I like that too." She and Bree passed smiles.

Cameron had watched on with curiosity. She didn't realize how close Caroline and Bree had grown. She suspect the two former city girls had a lot in common with moving out to the country. She was glad that Caroline now had somebody that could relate with her.

"You getting use to the town?" Eric probed.

Bree focused back on the pair on the other side of the table. "Yea... it's getting there, you know." She then softly laughed and waved her hand. "I guess you wouldn't know since you've been here all your life."

Eric grinned and shrugged. "I'm sure it is hard. They say it's harder for city folk to move into the country."

Bree faintly nodded. "It's usually easier for people in the country to move to the city."

Cameron chuckled and argued, "I don't know about that. Anytime I drive into the city I can't handle the damn traffic."

"That's cuz you drive into the city with your damn pickup truck." Eric pointed his fork at his friend. "If we went in my car then it wouldn't be a problem."

Cameron amusingly studied her best friend. "I'm not going in your sad excuse of a car."

Eric rolled his eyes because he'd had this argument several times with Cameron. He could just never win with her. "At least I'm not wasting money on gas."

Cameron huffed and muttered, "I have no problem burning loads of gas and destroying the environment." She heard Caroline's low laugh, and she peered over with a grin.

Bree had carefully listened, and she realized that Cameron was joking about it now. She couldn't believe at first that Cameron acted so ignorant and careless, but it was an act. "What kind of truck you have?"

Cameron pushed around her macaroni and cheese, which she didn't much like. "You ain't ever seen my truck out in the parking lot?" She peered up and that twinkle showed in her eyes. "It's real big... black... most people hear me before they see me."

Bree laughed and glanced at Caroline in question.

Caroline grinned and teased, "You will hear Cameron before you see her. It's either her muffler or the bass from her music."

Bree hadn't lost her grin, and she turned back to Cameron. "What kind of truck?"

"She's a 2005 Ford F250." Cameron lifted her soda some but paused. "She was my father's, but he gave in and got a SUV... one of those hybrids."

Bree chuckled and teased, "So you took the truck huh?"

"Damn right." Cameron grinned then finally took a drink of her soda. She and the group continued to chat for awhile, and Cameron got to know Bree better. Cameron considered Bree to be quite level headed and nothing she expected a city girl to be like. Now that she considered it, Caroline wasn't the stereotypical city girl either, but Cameron always figured that'd been because Caroline moved away from the city at a younger age. Sometimes those stereotypes could be way off, Cameron decided.

After the lunch, the group split apart and went in different directions for classes. Bree didn't have class next as this was her usual lunch hour so she stayed behind in the cafeteria and decided to get ahead start on her homework.

Bree worked quietly on her homework while other students filtered into the cafeteria for their lunch break. Bree was fairly absorbed in her Calculus homework, but a guy's voice caught her attention. It wasn't so much his voice but the fact that he'd spoken Cameron's name. She glanced at him briefly then looked back down at her homework.

Bree couldn't continue her work because she was too interested in the conversation that the three guys were carrying on together. She had a hard time getting all the pieces of the conversation, but a faint picture was being painted for her. She knew the guy, John as his friends called him, was quite irate about something Cameron had done. Bree hadn't heard what Cameron had done, but she shrugged it off.

Bree noticed that the guys were heading to the opposite side of the cafeteria to eat and talk. She sighed because they'd be too far for her to hear anything. She went back to her homework and almost had it finished when she needed to go to her English class. She closed up her textbook, notebook, and slipped them into her bookbag.

Bree hastened into the hallway and moved through the traffic of students and teachers. She rounded a corner tightly and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She suddenly slammed into somebody and stumbled back with a look of surprise.

"I'm sorry, Bree."

Bree peered up to find Cameron's concerned features upon her.

"Are you alright?"

Bree felt a blush cover her face and creep down her neck and chest. "I'm fine." She shook her head. "I'm sorry... I wasn't watching..." She shook her head and felt stupid yet again.

Cameron smiled and adjusted the pack's strap on her shoulder. "I wasn't watching either." She glanced about at the students going around her and Bree. She shifted closer so she didn't feel so open around everybody else. "You're okay?" Now that she as so close to Bree, she finally noticed Bree's striking green eyes that had flakes of brown to them.

"I'm fine, thanks." Bree smiled at Cameron's concern. "What class are you headed to?"

Cameron eased closer as a student dodged around her back a little too close. "Spanish class." She then tilted her head. "You?"

"English." Bree felt she better get to class so that she could make it on time. She hated to be late.

"I have English in the morning," Cameron mentioned, and she felt like she was fumbling now. She knew she needed to get going, but her teacher was use to her strolling in late. "Are you doing any tryouts after class?"

Bree brightened at the question. "I've been wanting to try for soccer so I'm going for it." She grinned. "I hear you're the reason why there's a spring soccer now."

Cameron shrugged despite the truth of the statement. "I just love to play." She then decided it was best to get going now that she knew for sure she'd see Bree again today. "I'll see you there then." She smiled and stepped away into the crowd.

Bree gazed back at her new found friend, and she smiled. "See you then, Cameron." She disappeared into the swarm of students and headed for class.

Cameron turned and hurried down the hallway with the thinning students. She was going to make it just in time too. She hopped into the classroom and stole her usual desk in the back. She wasn't much for foreign language despite she had a natural knack for it.

The afternoon passed by quickly, and Cameron finished her three classes for the afternoon. She then hurried to the locker room, and she needed to get ready for the tryouts. She was always a shoe in for the tryouts, yet she never faltered to work hard. She'd enjoyed soccer ever since she began at the age of nine. She'd developed into a strong player over the years and taken a specialty to a defensive position.

Cameron was changed into her shorts, tight tank top, and she finished with yanked her soccer socks over her shin guards.

Bree charged into the locker room, and she hefted a gym bag on her right shoulder. She spotted Cameron, who was putting on her cleats. She sighed and dropped her bag on the bench next to Cameron.

Cameron lowered her tied cleat to the floor and lifted her left foot. "You're running behind, Bree."

"I know." Bree sighed and ripped open her bag. "My teacher had a talk with me."

Cameron peered up and showed her furrowed eyebrows.

Bree quickly explained, "She wants me to do some tutoring." She felt somewhat like a nerd when she explained her reason, but Cameron's grin eased her. She went about getting ready for the tryouts before she was any later.

Cameron moved away and left Bree to her privacy despite there were three other girls nearby. "I'll wait for you." She moved down the aisle of lockers and went into the common area where girls could wash up at sinks. She didn't have to wait long before Bree rounded the corner. She was impressed by Bree's speed.

Bree and Cameron hurried out of the locker room's side door and were engulfed by the bright sunlight. Cameron's strides were wide and carried her quickly. Bree had smaller strides but fast ones. She felt her stomach turn from anxiety about the tryouts, especially because Cameron would see her in action. She knew Cameron was a highly regarded player and often boasted the school's championship position. Bree doubted she could match Cameron's skill level.

The coach was an older woman by the name of Jennifer Scott, and she was a serious coach that could also relax at times. She always planned her tryouts hard to distinguish the real players from the ones that had mild interest in the sport. She weeded through them within the first and second day of tryouts quite easily. She'd placed the mildly interested players into the junior varsity in hopes one day they'd become better players in later years.

The tryouts began quite well. There were forty-five girls trying out and that would make a good split between varsity and JV. Jennifer Scott was later joined by the junior-varsity coach and together they started to figure out who was meant for each team.

Near the end of tryouts, Jennifer pulled the girls together in the center of the field. She had her hands on her hips and surveyed the tired girls' faces. She clearly ordered, "I know there are a few girls here looking to play goalie. I'd like to assess your skills if you ladies could step out." She waited for the familiar faces she knew would be trying out for the most stressful position in the sport.

The three girls that normally tried out for goalie all stepped forward. The girl that was typically the star goalie for the varsity team was now a Junior. She was fairly decent, but her skills hadn't improved in the way that Coach Scott had wanted.

Bree pushed through a few girls then stepped up into the group of tryout goalies.

Cameron had been glancing over at the football tryouts across the way, but she ignored it now when she saw Bree in the circle of goalies. She was surprised that the petite blond decided to match up to the other three, tall women.

Jennifer Scott hadn't ever met Bree. She knew the other three girls already. "What's your name?"

Bree was focused on the coach and calmly replied, "Bree Holloway, ma'am."

Jennifer smiled at the girl's polite mannerism. "Alright." She grinned at the four trying goalies and stated, "It looks like there'll be one more than a few trying for goalie." She pointed to the goal. "Let's head down then." She and the JV coach led the group down to the goal. "Bring the balls with you!"

The girls quickly swept across the field and gathered up the balls to take to the goal.

Cameron had captured a ball and worked it with the outside of her feet. She hurried over to Bree and warmly whispered, "Good luck, Bree."

Bree had a ball with her, but she stopped at the striped arc in front of the goal. She kicked the ball over to Cameron. "Don't go easy on me."

Cameron grinned and winked. "You got it." She dribbled off with the two balls and joined the other girls on the arc.

The four goalies went to the coaches by the goal post.

"Who's up first?" Coach Scott inquired.

"I'll go," Heather nominated.

Coach Scott was none too surprised that the Junior would go first. She dug out the goalie gloves from her back pocket. She handed them to Heather and watched her walk off to the goal.

Bree stepped back twice and faced the goal. She carefully seemed to assess Heather's stance in front of the goal. She had a confused look and shook her head slightly.

Coach Scott glanced at the new girl, Bree, and wondered what the girl was thinking about when she was looking at Heather. The coach looked away from Bree and focused on Heather and the girls that were prepared to practice on the goalie. "Go ahead!"

The girls that were lined up on the marked arc started to shoot. The first ball came from Heather's far right, and she easily stopped it. She then started the quick move to catch the balls that fired at her one after another. She had forty-one shots made on her, and she missed eleven all together. She felt pretty good about her try in the goal.

"Jane, you can go next," Coach Scott suggested.

Heather came over, and she undid the velcro of the gloves. She tossed them to Jane. "Good luck." She passed a smile with Jane, who was typically the goalie for junior-varsity.

The coaches softly spoke away from the goalies. They quietly decided that Jane had immensely improved since the fall and winter soccer tryouts. The JV coach had already expressed to Coach Scott that Jane had earned her chance to become a varsity goalie.

The third goalie went next, and she was fairly new at the position. She'd played defense for several years though so she had some mold-able skills. Then finally it was Bree's turn to go.

Bree took the gloves and worked to get them on her hands. She'd been trying not to psych herself out while she watched the other goalies tryout. She moved around the goal first and walked away from it towards the girls, who were getting the balls. She turned and studied the goal she needed to protect.

The coaches exchanged looks then curiously watched the new girl.

Bree lowered her head and watched her cleats tread over the grass. It seemed like she hung her head out of lack of confidence to some people, but indeed she was counting the paces it took for her to get back to the line in front of the goal. She memorized the number in her head then turned around to see the girls were ready to shoot on her. She stepped away from the goal line some, spit into her gloves, and lifted her hands as her knees bent.

The first girl tapped her ball off the arc line and quickly shot the ball.

Bree felt that fiery excitement spring to life in her. She grinned wildly and ran forward to the ball. She neatly caught the ball and briefly hugged it before tossing it aside. She then moved to her left some and met the next ball.

Bree kept meeting each ball. She felt so alive from the fast movement and the challenge to stop the balls. She loved being a goalie. She started to pace backwards when the shooting balls came from the top of the arc.

She spotted the next ball rocketing up high. She knew it was impossible for her short stature to catch the ball that was lifting up. She instead ran towards the ball, fisted her hands, and jumped into the air. She gritted her teeth and prayed she'd calculated this right.

The soccer ball suddenly was met by two fists, and it spun straight up into the air and turned to the right and landed far from the goal.

Bree landed onto her cleats and inhaled deeply from the move. She grinned at some of the girls' astonishment. She then noted that the next shooter was so caught off guard.

The shooter came out with the ball, but she was nervous because of Bree's display. She fumbled with the ball.

Bree took her opening and rushed the girl. She slammed the ball with the inside of her right foot and sent the ball far off the field. She then quickly returned to her spot before the next shooter went at her goal.

Bree kept moving fast, and four balls had managed to get by her into the goal. She hated anything but perfection, yet she remained focused on her task. She came to the last shooter, who was Cameron Keller. She felt her gloves sliding some on her sweat palms, but she ignored her twisted stomach.

Cameron didn't move right away, but she planned her attack. She bit her lower lip then she tapped the ball out slightly. She then suddenly moved fast and put power behind her next step, which would be the kick.

Bree narrowed her eyes and watched Cameron's body motions. She moved forward to meet the ball, but she realized the ball was moving faster than she expected. She cursed because the ball's angle was too wide for her to catch it. She did the best she could in that moment.

Cameron held her breath when Bree threw her body off to the left. She wanted Bree to get the ball, but she also kept her promise to challenge the trying goalie.

Bree had her hands stretched over her head, and her body met the grass. She skid across it for several feet, and her fingertips grazed the ball, but she'd missed by an inch.

The fast ball continued past and entered the left corner of the goal. It came to a sharp stop thanks to the net.

Bree closed her eyes and tried not to get too angry at herself. She took a few gulps of air that would settle bother her temper and breathlessness. She slowly climbed up to her feet as several girls came up to her.

The coaches and other goals hurried up to Bree.

Bree brushed some of the grass and dirt off her clothes, but she'd clearly received some cuts from her attempt. She dipped her head and worked to remove the gloves.

"Nice job, Bree," Jennifer commented to the girl. She wouldn't say anymore, yet she could tell her words meant something to the new girl.

Bree handed over the gloves and stepped aside while the varsity coach talked to the group. She then sensed tall presence beside her.

"You did well," Cameron quietly told so that nobody would overhear her.

Bree sighed because she was only happy if there were no goals. "I was close."

Cameron touched the girl's now green streaked shoulder. "Next time you'll get it."

Bree smiled at Cameron's confidence, and she peered up into bright blue eyes. She sighed contently and mentioned, "Thanks for not going easy on me."

"Anytime." Cameron removed her hand then focused on the coach's talk. She was glad it was the end of the tryout for today. She wanted to get home, cleaned, and eat some home cooking.

Soon the girls were gathered back in the locker room, and some changed back into their clothes. Bree didn't bother to change because she'd get a shower when she got home. She took off her cleats, soccer socks, and shin guards. She stuffed those into her green gym bag then pulled out her Nike sandals. She slipped those on then pulled out her cell phone.

Cameron had her back to Bree. She was in her locker and changed into a clean, plain white shirt. She then heard Bree's conversation on the phone.

"How long?" Bree dipped her head and listened to her mother's response. "Okay, mom. I'll... wait in the parking lot."

Cameron berated herself for listening, however, it was hard for her not to. She turned to Bree and offered, "I can take you home."

"Wait... hold on." Bree slightly lowered the phone from her ear and twisted around. She peered up at Cameron.

"I'll take you," Cameron repeated and smiled. "You're not far from my house."

"Cameron, it's okay... my mom will-"

"Don't worry," Cameron brushed off. "Tell her I'll get you home."

Bree could tell she was losing so she lifted the phone. "Mom, I have a friend that'll bring me home." She paused and licked her lips. "Yeah... okay. Thanks, mom. I love you too." She closed the silver phone and dropped it into her gym bag. "You're sure, Cameron?"

"Of course." Cameron pulled out her gym back from the locker. "It only makes sense." She slipped her gear into it and zipped it up. She also wore sandals like her friend. "You ready to go now?"

"Anytime you are," Bree offered.

"Alright... come on." Cameron hefted the strap onto her shoulder. She started out of the locker with Bree behind her.

"I can't wait to see your truck."

Cameron laughed and headed out the back door to the gym. "You need to get your books?"

"Yup."

"Alright, meet me out in the parking lot."

The friends separated briefly and soon met outside in the parking lot where only a few Seniors' cars were left. Bree automatically spotted the large, black truck that was Cameron's. She'd seen it in the past but hadn't paid much mind because she was always busy rushing into school with Caroline. Although she'd naturally assumed it was some guy's when she first saw it back in the fall.

"Hop in," Cameron politely offered after she clicked the unlock button for her truck. She tossed her gym bag into the truck bed, and Bree did the same. Soon she and Bree were in the truck, buckled up, and driving out the lane of the quiet school.

Bree was gazing out of the truck's tinted window. She kept fiddling with her cell phone in a nervous fashion, and she mentally tried to calm herself.

Cameron noticed the nervous habit so she decided to ease her new friend. "You don't have a car?"

Bree halted her phone's movements with a sure grip. She turned her head to Cameron. "No, my parents promised me one after I graduate."

Cameron smiled and reminded, "That's only a few months away." She already knew that Bree was a Senior too. "You know what you want?"

Cameron considered it then shrugged. "I'm not too picky. I just want the car to get me from point A to point B, yah know." She wasn't the flashy type of girl, and she always kept her life low key. On occasions she spent a lump some on something nice, which was typically an electronic piece such as an iPod or digital camera. Otherwise she was good at saving and especially because she didn't often go out.

Cameron had a soft smile at the girl's seeming opposite take on life. "You going to college after here?"

Bree let out a breath because that was a stressful topic for her. "I've applied a little late to a few colleges."

"What ones?" Cameron gently probed.

"Well, I've applied to Salisbury University, Washington College, Townson College, and UMD."

Cameron carefully studied the girl then focused back on her driving. She knew that the University of Maryland and Washington College were fairly elite while Salisbury University and Towson University were midscale. "Where you hope to go?"

"I'm really between UMD and Salisbury," Bree admitted. "How about you?"

Cameron shrugged and casually answered, "I'm thinkin' of just startin' out at Chesapeake."

Bree kept her feature passive, but she knew Chesapeake College was a community college meant for those students that weren't serious about college yet, were trying to get back into college, or forced to go because of their parents. She wondered why Cameron had decided on it because she could tell Cameron had a good head on her shoulders. She suspected Cameron wasn't ready for the college life. "You know what you want to do?"

Cameron slowed her truck down when she came upon a slow car. "I ain't sure... I really don't have an interests." She glanced over. "How about you?"

"I'm not sure yet either." Bree solemnly smiled and added, "I like business a lot so that's why I'm between Salisbury and UMD."

"UMD is hard to get into," Cameron mentioned. "I hear the business school is real hard."

"It is."

Cameron heard the sadness twisted in her friend's tone. She felt an ache for the girl's obvious concerns. "What were your SAT's?"

Bree nibbled on her lower lip and turned her head away. "They were okay."

Cameron arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "Come on, Bree."

Bree sighed and muttered, "I had a two thousand hundred fifty."

Cameron laughed and chided, "And you're worried about not getting accepted?" She shot a grin at the petite blond. "I'd be more worried about picking which of those four schools you wanna go to."

Bree slightly stilled from her earlier apprehensions. She already knew that her score equated to a ninety-eight percent on the SAT scale, yet she feared that something else about her, personally, wouldn't be to the colleges' liking.

"So does your mom always bring you to school?"

Bree broke from her thoughts. "Sometimes or Caroline will pick me up."

Cameron faintly nodded, but she braked her truck when they came into the small town of Still Pond. She kept her foot off the gas so it wouldn't roar too loud. "I didn't realize you and Caroline were so close."

"She's mentioned you several times," Bree brought up. "We just all haven't bumped into each other at the same time."

"Until yesterday," Cameron reminded.

Bree smiled at the memory despite some parts of yesterday bothered her, namely that bat and Cameron's drunken haze. "Yeah." She showed her smile over to Cameron. "I'm glad I finally met you."

Cameron tasted the sincerity in her friend's words. She revealed a growing smile, which brightened her eyes into a breathtaking blue. "Me too, Bree."

Bree felt a faint flush cover her at how Cameron said her name in that deep tone. She turned her head away. "Caroline has been really great."

"She understands how you feel." Cameron was glad that Caroline had been there to help Bree get settled into the area. Cameron was annoyed at herself for not meeting Bree sooner and not helping out. She'd been too consumed by her problems with John Emerson and Gina Jones. She shoved those darker thoughts away.

"When did you meet Caroline?"

Cameron considered her memories then replied, "We were in fifth grade together. We met in middle school." She sadly sighed at the memories of her first encounter with Caroline in those days. "She was getting picked on by the boys a lot. The girls really wouldn't associate with her because of that."

Bree was shaking her head, but she listened.

"Anyway, one day we all had gym class outside, and we were playing kick ball. The boys were being real jerks to her." Cameron paused and let the memories filter back to her. "They kept throwing the ball real far or they'd tag her hard with the ball. Stupid boy stuff like that."

"What happened?" Bree urged.

"Well," Cameron continued, "the next day we were going to play soccer. The boys were setting up to really give Caroline a hard time. I overheard them, and I was pretty friendly with most these guys." She grumbled at the particular boys that would pick on Caroline. "The lot that were givin' her a hard time decided they were going to kick the ball hard at her if and when they passed it to her. Or they were going to trip her. So I heard all this and decided to turn it on them."

Bree softly laughed at this news. She could only imagine since Cameron was such a good soccer player today.

"My friend, Eric, he and I teamed up to get these stupid guys. Me and few girls were also close, and they agreed to help. We ended up tripping those boys instead, and I normally didn't play hard in gym class soccer. That day I did, and I stole the ball left and right from those idiots."

Bree giggled at the mental image of a young Cameron beating a bunch of twerps.

Cameron grinned at Bree's amusement. "Anyway, one of the boys got pretty pissed at me. So after gym class, he tried to jump me and Caroline."

"Oh god," Bree gasped. She had her wide eye expression set on Cameron.

Cameron chuckled and shrugged. "I kicked his ass." She revealed some of her wicked streak. "He ain't bothered me or Caroline since."

Bree laughed, and she suspected such. "Well, I'm glad I'm on your side." She spotted the twinkling blue eyes on her that made her smile.

"Well, any guys pick on you... let me know," Cameron joked. Although apart of her was quite serious, and she figured Bree knew that too. She leaned forward and turned on the radio. "You like country?"

Bree bit her lower lip tightly because she wasn't into country. It didn't surprise her in the least that Cameron would be. She released her lip and asked, "You won't kick me outta the truck if I told you no?"

Cameron laughed and started flipping through the radio stations. "I hate country music myself."

Bree was amazed. She slouched in her seat and chuckled. "I'm not a fan either."

Cameron stopped on Ninety-Eight Rock and slightly turned it up but not too much. "So what you do in your freetime?"

"When I have it, you mean?" Bree saw her friend's nod so she replied, "Nothing too much. I love to shop or go to the movies."

Cameron released a low groan. "I really must be some tomboy. I can't do shopping."

Bree giggled and brushed back her short hair. "I don't do it often. I prefer the movies more than anything."

"Me too," Cameron relented. "We should go sometime."

Bree was excited at the prospect of hanging out with Cameron. She was also surprised. "Really? That'd be awesome." She then paused and joked, "You'll have to drive."

Cameron laughed at the girl's good nature. She knew that Bree, at first glance, was somewhat nerdy, but she could tell that Bree was gentle, sweet, and open to any good friendship. "As long as you don't mind ridin' with a redneck here."

Bree studied her friend and shook her head. "You're not, Cameron."

Cameron smiled at the stiff argument from the other student. "Most people would argue you."

"Well," Bree stated, "I'm not most people."

Cameron's smile grew and that gave her plump cheeks over her chiseled features. "Yea, you aren't, Bree. I like that."

The friends fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. Cameron easily knew her way to Bree's house without any instructions. She pulled into the paved driveway and parked her car, but she didn't turn off the engine.

"Thank you for the ride, Cameron."

"You're welcome." Cameron removed her hand from the gearshift. "If you want, I can pick you up tomorrow."

"Caroline promised she'd get me." Bree sat still in her seat, and she whished Caroline wasn't getting her. But then her mother would take her otherwise.

"Well, I can always take you whenever you need a ride. Or after practices."

Bree grinned and reminded, "If I make varsity."

"You'll make it," Cameron proudly stated. "I wouldn't worry."

Bree had rosy cheeks at the hidden compliment. She then went for the door handle. "Thanks again, Cameron. I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door some.

"Wait. What's your cell phone?" Cameron reached into the nook in her dash and revealed her sleek cell phone.

"Oh uh..." Bree faltered and felt really silly. She calmed herself then replied, "443... 480... 9954."

Cameron finished entering the number, then she quickly called the number so that Bree would have hers. "I'm Verizon."

"So am I." Bree peered down at her quiet ringing cell phone. She now had Cameron's number. She waited until Cameron closed her cell, then she teased, "Free in text messages."

Cameron laughed and saluted her phone at the girl. "It's the network."

Bree laughed at the joke that was clearly nerdy on Cameron's part. "Text me anytime." She shoved the door open and headed out.

"Or call anytime," Cameron offered. She then waved and said, "See you tomorrow, Bree."

Bree smiled and nodded. "Bye, Cameron." She closed the door.

Cameron waited until her friend had her two bags out. She briefly watched Bree head to the front of the house then she put her truck into reverse.

Bree worked her key into the front door, but she glanced back at the black truck that roared down the narrow road. She smiled some then turned the key. She shoved the door open and entered the quiet house.

Bree's evening went fairly quickly. She had plenty of homework to do especially because she'd be tutoring tomorrow another student for English class. She had a hard time focusing because she kept thinking about Cameron Keller. She rarely had such a problem, and it bothered her.

Bree paused between her remaining Calculus homework. She glanced at her cell phone and grabbed it. She opened up to the contact list, and briefly gazed at Cameron's name in the list that she'd added awhile ago. She sighed and scrolled down to Caroline's name.

Bree quickly sent a message to Caroline, and she prayed her message would make sense. She didn't have to wait long for a response. She sighed happily when Caroline agreed to her idea and said to go for it. Bree now hastily scrolled through her contact list until she had Cameron's name again. She opened up a new text message and punched in the text to Cameron.

Bree stared at the message for a minute. She squeezed her eyes shut and hit the okay button to send it. She closed the phone and gently tossed it onto her desk. She was nervous about the response, and she needed a distraction. She popped out of her chair and went to the bathroom.

Bree left the bathroom door open, and she bent over the sink until she was close to the mirror. She carefully moved her eyes then neatly plucked the contact from her eye. Bree blinked a few times then placed the contact into its sanitary home. She got the other contact out from her left eye then sealed up the contacts in the cleaning solution. Finally, Bree picked up her black glasses that had thin frames.

Bree turned her head to the right when her cell's text message ring echoed down the hall. She had to go see so she hastened down the hall and grabbed up her phone. She saw Cameron's name on the front screen so she flipped open the cell. She drew up the message, and a smile eased over her lips at Cameron's positive response.

Bree had a huge smile now that she had a ride with Cameron Keller tomorrow morning at seven am sharp. She texted a quick thank you back to her friend. She was fairly excited to start her school day tomorrow with a ride in Cameron's truck.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I own all characters. Thank you.

**Sexual Content:** This story has women being together so move along if you don't like it.

**Violence:** It's really at a minimal, for most of the story.

**Summary:** Cameron J. Keller has been a local in her rural hometown since her birth, and she's doesn't believe that'll ever change. She has no hopes and no aspirations for a better future, yet she does dream of another, brighter life. In steps Bree Holloway, who is the city gal that recently moved to the small town. Not only is she intrigued by the mysterious Cameron Keller, but she's too curious to find out what's happened between Cameron and her ex-boyfriend. Just where and how will this end for both Cameron and Bree?

Started: May 20, 2007

**The Countryside Life**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3**

The week went by in a new ritual habit anymore. Since Tuesday, Cameron would pick up Bree Holloway each morning and drive Bree home each evening after tryouts. They rarely saw each other during class time other than some passing in the hallways. Caroline and Bree often chatted back and forth and saw each other in class. Bree didn't meet up with Cameron until soccer tryouts and today was Friday, which meant the decisions had been made.

Bree had been so nervous about the results of the tryouts. She'd worked hard all week to get a position on varsity, and she believed she wouldn't make it despite Cameron's insists that she would. Then finally the varsity coach read off the list of names for the varsity team. Bree had a raging heartbeat and almost squealed when her name was announced near the end of the list.

Cameron had laughed and told Bree to keep breathing. Cameron then grew more excited when the coaches separated the varsity and junior-varsity teams. She was ready for the soccer season to begin again despite she'd already played soccer in the fall and winter. It'd been Cameron's insistence that there be a spring soccer team as the sport had become so popular throughout the Maryland schools in all seasons. The high school had only agreed once Cameron had enough signed names, Jennifer Scott's agreement, and the names brought to the office.

The first practice began right away, and the coach mentally mapped out who she wanted to play what positions. Half of the team were old varsity players like Cameron while others were improvements from JV and required some honing. Then there were a few like Bree, who were new and had skills already.

Jennifer started out the girls in several drills. She wanted the previous JV players and the old varsity players to get accustom to each other. She then felt confident that they were starting to melt together, and the tryouts had already helped with it. Finally, she ended out the practice with some goal shooting for Bree and Jane.

Bree had been excited and nervous all at once when the coach had selected her to be a goalie. She just didn't know if she'd be the star goalie or not, but she was happy to be one. She and Jane felt little competition between each other, and they actually supported each other through the shoot outs. The goalies' support profoundly touched the coach because she rarely saw such. She suspected it'd be hard for the first game to select a starting goalie.

The varsity team then slowed down with an easy run around the field. Cameron took a position beside Bree, but she glanced far off to the football field where the varsity and JV football teams practiced together.

Bree caught her friend's keen interest in the football field. She wondered if there was some boy that had Cameron's attention, but she'd heard that Cameron had recently broken up with somebody. She took a deep breath and asked, "I hear the football team is pretty good."

Cameron broke from her long stare and glanced at Bree. "Sometimes. They have good and bad years, ya know." She kept her pace up beside Bree. "So are we still up for tonight?"

Bree grinned and nodded. "I'm ready for some 300."

Cameron softly laughed. "I thought you were more excited about... about the dinner... arrangements."

Bree was glad she was already red faced from the running otherwise her blush would have been noticeable. "I love Friday's."

Cameron already knew that after Bree had insisted they eat there before going to see the movie. She didn't really care where they ate as long as it wasn't fast food. "I like their pot... pot stickers."

Bree laughed and softly admitted, "That's my favorite."

"What... don't you like?" Cameron grinned at Bree's groan. She nudged her friend's shoulder with her arm. "I'm teasing."

"Oh I know." Bree now slowed her run into a jog and finally a fast walk when they made the full lap. She continued to walk around so her leg muscles wouldn't tighten up on her.

The coach came over to the girls and gave them a pep talk along with the brief plans for Monday's practice. She then told them to have a good weekend and sent them on their way.

It wasn't long before Bree and Cameron were driving back to their hometown, which was a twenty minute drive. Cameron dropped off Bree at her house and told her to be ready in about thirty minutes. The girls wanted showers and planned to go out to the movies and dinner tonight.

Bree kept up her side of the bargain, and she was ready at seven for Cameron's return. She didn't wait long. She indeed heard Cameron before she saw her truck. She said goodnight to her parents then hurried out of the door to meet Cameron in the driveway. She hopped into the truck with ease now that she'd grown accustom to the big size.

Cameron soon had them in Dover, Delaware where the nearest movie theater was located. She first drove down Route 13 and made a turn into the TGI Friday's on the corner of Route 13 and Route 8. She parked the beastly truck in the back of the crammed parking lot then started for the restaurant.

Bree kept up the fast pace, and she spotted the customers already waiting for seats. She hoped the wait wasn't too long because she was starving. She discovered it was a fifteen minute wait, which she could handle.

Cameron and Bree waited outside and talked about today's practice. Bree admitted she'd been surprised to be selected on the varsity team, and Cameron just rolled her eyes. Finally the buzzer vibrated in Cameron's long fingers so she hurried into the restaurant. She and Bree were sitting down shortly.

The server came soon and took the orders for drinks and appetizers. Once he was gone, Bree settled into her seat and watched Cameron place her cell phone on the table. Cameron hated to sit in stiff chairs with her cell phone in her pocket. She'd turned the ringer off so it wouldn't disturb them – that was her rule about cell phones and dinners.

Cameron relaxed in her chair and mentioned, "I was surprised when you told me you wanted to see the 300."

Bree grinned and teased, "Why? I'm nerdy enough for it."

Cameron laughed and stretched out her long legs off to the side so she wouldn't hit Bree's. "I suppose so."

"Hey," Bree argued. She grabbed a sugar pack and tossed it at her friend. "I didn't hear you argue against seeing the movie."

Cameron plucked the sugar pack from the table and chuckled. "I've been wanting to see it. I have a soft spot for Greek history." She shoved the pack away into its home again.

"I'd love to go to Greece and Italy," Bree mentioned.

Cameron smiled and nodded. "I would too."

"I want to see Egypt too," Bree muttered idly. "Ooo and England, Spain would be nice... Russia too and-"

"Bree," Cameron cut off, "I think it's safe to say you want to travel all over."

Bree crinkled up her nose and shook her head. "I could forget Florida."

Cameron had been caught off guard, and she laughed. "What's wrong with Florida?"

Bree had a grin because of Cameron's earlier laugh. "Too hot... I'd go to the Keys though."

"It's too hot, but you'll go to the Keys?"

Bree glared at her friend's amusement. "I hear it's beautiful... and different than the rest of Florida."

"It is," Cameron relented.

"You've been there?"

"Yup." Cameron winked and after a beat she shrugged. "I was young though so it's been awhile. I'd love to go back."

Bree smiled, but she peered up when their server dropped off their drinks. She and Cameron quickly put their dinner orders in then focused back on each other again.

Cameron took a sip of her ice tea, which reminded her of a certain issue. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll be back." She hopped out of her seat and headed off.

Bree stirred her straw around in her tea. She studied Cameron's cell phone briefly and debated whether to toy with it. She released the straw and picked up the sleek, slim phone. She could just imagine Cameron typing up text messages to her late at night like they were doing anymore.

Bree chuckled at the mental picture. She flipped the phone open and grinned at the picture of Cameron's truck on the wallpaper. She'd seen the picture before when she'd fiddled with Cameron's phone briefly in the past. Bree liked Cameron's phone quite a bit and considered getting the same one but in a different color.

Slowly, Bree started toying with the menu. She came to the text message area and noted that the inbox was almost full with forty messages. She opened it and near the top of the list were a few of Bree's previous messages from this afternoon. Bree was developing a bad habit of texting Cameron while they were in class.

Bree then had twisted features when she saw some guy's name: John Emerson. She recalled such a guy named John in the cafeteria back on Monday. She wondered if this was the same guy. Bree knew she was wrong to open the text message, but she did it anyway. She had wide eyes as the message filled her view.

Bree held her breath at the threatening words on the screen. "My god," she rasped. She backed out of the text message and looked at the list for anymore messages. "What's with this guy?" she muttered. Bree ran the message scroll up and went to the bottom of the inbox where there a few messages. One of the messages were from John Emerson again, but this one was locked so it couldn't be deleted by accident.

Bree felt her pulse quicken, yet she hit the okay button. She stared at a picture of a very ruined and destroyed Subaru WRX. She felt her jaw go slack. "Ooo my... god." She scrolled down to the message, which blamed Cameron for the damage to the car. John also stated another threat in the message like the one she'd read earlier.

Bree quickly snapped the cell phone closed then started to lower it onto the table. She then sensed a warm breath near her ear.

"Find anything interesting?" Cameron whispered into the shell ear beside her lips.

Bree jumped some and almost dropped the cell phone. She quickly caught the phone before it hit the table. "Cameron," she snapped angrily.

Cameron straightened up and regarded her annoyed friend. "I swear, I should give you that phone with how much you play with it." She came around the table and took her seat. She noticed the hot flush over her friend's face that now crept down to her chest. She wondered if Bree's earlier annoyance about her sneaking up had angered her more than intended.

Bree had set the phone down and took her tea. She made no eye contact with her friend and tried to calm her pounding heart. She didn't know what'd stirred her up more; the text messages or Cameron's sudden appearance. She wondered if Cameron had saw her looking through the messages or not.

Cameron eyed her nervous friend then asked, "You alright, Bree?"

"Fine." Bree had been too quick in her answer so she saved it. "You just scared me."

"I noticed." Cameron revealed an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Bree dipped her head briefly because she felt like the guilty one for nosing through Cameron's information. She chided herself for being that nosy, but what she'd found shocked her. She shook her head at Cameron. "Don't worry about it." She now smiled.

Cameron settled down at Bree's smile.

The friends had their meals. At first the conversation seemed slightly tense for some reason then it eased between them. Bree set aside what she'd seen and focused on her time with Cameron. Whatever was going on would just have to wait until later. Bree decided she'd ask Caroline about it. Soon the friends were at the movies and enjoyed the movie more than they expected.

Afterwards, Bree climbed into Cameron's truck and felt quite exhausted. She was worn between the long week of classes and the sports. She was exhausted mentally and physically. She couldn't wait to sleep in tomorrow.

Cameron got settled into the truck. She listened to the truck's low growl after she started the engine. She distantly smiled at the sound then she started out of the quiet parking lot. She glanced at the clock, which read a quarter of midnight. She figured it'd be near one when she and Bree would get home.

Bree was quiet, and her head started to roll some when she seemed to be fading off.

Cameron grinned at how exhausted her friend was. She was glad that Bree had agreed to spend the evening with her. She'd hadn't had a wonderful time like this in what seemed like years. She rarely had a quiet night without any ridiculous drama anymore.

Cameron now focused on getting them home safely. She occasionally glanced at her quiet friend, who was nodding off but would be jarred awake. She chuckled and shook her head.

Bree straightened when they came into the town's small center. She rubbed the sleepiness from her face. "We're almost there?"

"Mmmhmmm," Cameron replied.

Bree blinked her eyes a few times and adjusted the contacts better. "Thanks for tonight, Cameron."

Cameron smiled at her friend and made the right at the traffic light. She reached over and squeezed her friend's knee. "I had a good time. Thank you for going out with me... it's been awhile when I just had a quiet night." She pulled her hand back and held onto the wheel.

Bree smiled at the kind words. "My nights are always quiet."

Cameron considered that information, and she was slightly envious because she felt her life was so hectic and dramatic with some of her circles for friends. She inwardly sighed because she knew it was her own fault that her life was like that now.

Bree sensed the darkened mood in her friend. It worried her, and she also didn't like leaving Cameron like this. She decided on a quick and daring tactic. "I'm really... not quite ready to go home either."

Cameron's thoughts shattered. She quickly glanced at Bree but focused on the road. "You were just falling asleep, Bree."

"Yea... well... I have some energy again after the cat nap." Bree grinned. "What you do around here here at one in the morning for fun?"

Cameron chuckled and challenged, "You really want to know?"

Bree wasn't sure what she was getting herself into but she replied, "Yeah."

Cameron smirked then suddenly pulled onto the shoulder. She spun her wheel quickly and hit the gas so she made a u-turn in the middle of the quiet road.

"Wooooo." Bree held onto the door handle then calmed when the truck straightened out. She laughed at Cameron's excited face. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah." Cameron winked then came straight through the green light from the same traffic light. She headed right for Larsen's Farm. She was there in no time and jerked the truck onto the familiar farm. She drove out real far and found the relatively usual spot. "Eric and I come out here often."

Bree listened to truck going silent now. She looked over at Cameron. "What you two do?"

Cameron grinned and simply answered, "Talk and drink." She tossed her door open and ordered, "Come on." She hopped out of the truck but turned around. She stepped onto the boss bar then pushed back the seat so she could wiggle out some things. "You like vodka or beer, Bree?"

Bree was lost on words, and she stared oddly at her friend. "Um."

Cameron smirked at her friend's stunned features. "I know you're innocent, Bree... you need some corruption."

Bree closed her open mouth then replied, "I think I can handle the beer."

Cameron chuckled and withdrew two beers for the starters, she silently decided. She then grabbed the towels too and ordered, "Hop out."

Bree was confused, yet she followed the order. She met Cameron at the back of the truck, and she watched the lanky young woman haul up into the truck bed. She easily followed and took the beers from her friend, who laid out the towels. She now understood the plan.

Cameron took one beer, grabbed her car keys, and used the bottle opener to pop the lid. She tossed the metal cap onto the ground then repeated the process with the other beer. "A little cold, ain't it?"

Bree did notice the nip in the night air.

Cameron held up her beer and stated, "This'll warm ya up." She tapped her beer against Bree's.

Bree was mentally trying to catch up at the turn of tide. She hadn't expected any of this, and all she could do was toast with her friend. She had screwed up features at the beer's taste as it'd been awhile since she'd drank.

Cameron took a seat on the towel and made her friend sit next to her. "It's easy to get bored in the country," she admitted. "Not as much to do like in the city."

Bree set her beer on the even truck bed. "I can bet."

Cameron grinned then drank some of her beer. She put the beer into her lap and mentioned, "We find things to do."

Bree was intrigued, and she wondered if smashing cars happened to be on that list. She leaned closer to her friend and probed, "Like what?"

Cameron chuckled and loosened up some. She leaned back until her hands met the towel behind her. "We do lots of truck races." She grinned at Bree's wide-eye expression. "Sometimes we shoot down road signs."

Bree laughed and shook her head. "I've seen some shot up road signs around here."

Cameron snickered, and rich blue eyes went darker in the moonlight. "You know that stop sign down by the high school that's all bulleted up?"

"Yeah...?"

"That was me," Cameron proclaimed.

Bree was surprised, yet she laughed and fiddled with her beer. "You're a hellion, aren't ya?"

Cameron sipped on her beer and tried to hide her grin, but it was useless. "It makes ya wonder how we get along huh?"

Bree lifted her beer, but she considered her friend's words. How did she and Cameron get along so well? They were so opposite of each other. "Well... I guess you've interested me since I first saw you." She took a swallow of the beer and found the taste easier to deal with this time.

Cameron was intrigued and asked, "When did you first see me? At Henry Jo's?"

Bree lowered the beer from her lips and shook her head. She knew it wasn't at the restaurant back on Sunday. "I've seen you in passing before... at school." She shrugged. "Then Caroline mentioned you now and again."

Cameron carefully listened while she drank her beer. She signaled her beer at Bree. "Caroline mentioned you were asking about me after we met back at Henry Jo's."

Bree felt guilty, and she gave in with a nod. "Yeah. I was just curious."

Cameron had a wide grin. She stretched out her legs and propped her boots up on the truck. "I am pretty interesting," she claimed in her best conceded voice.

"Cameron!" Bree smacked her friend's side. She shook her head but took healthy swallow of her beer.

Cameron mimicked Bree's actions then settled the beer into her lap. She tapped the bottle against her metal belt buckle. "You know what my favorite thing to do is?"

Bree tilted her head and waited.

Cameron's face just glowed with evilness. "Cow tipping."

Bree laughed and argued, "That's just an urban legend."

"Is not," Cameron declared. "Eric and I invented the ritual."

Bree pointed her bottle at her friend. "You and everybody else, Cameron. Everybody knows that's a bunch of... cow shit."

Cameron laughed and teased, "One night I'll show ya."

"Sure, sure," Bree taunted. She and Cameron took sips of their beer. She lowered her drink to her lap and mentioned, "You'd have be the Incredible Hulk to shove a cow over."

Cameron chuckled and kept her grin on display. "You're always so logical, Bree."

The good student scowled her friend and teased, "You and I both."

Cameron snorted and drank from her beer for a second. She set the almost empty bottle onto the truck bed. "I hate school... really."

"Why?" Bree was truly curious.

"It's just a waste of time," Cameron muttered. She polished off her beer then set the bottle behind her and against the bed's wall. "I ain't planning to do much with my life anyway... so I don't need it."

Bree carefully studied her friend. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." The country girl shrugged and stated, "I won't be some fancy lawyer or a business woman." She gazed over at her friend. "I thought about being a cop."

Bree giggled and teased, "Considering you break the law so regularly?"

Cameron felt a tinge of defense rise in her at the remark. She knew shooting up road signs and drinking under the age of twenty-one was definitely illegal, but it was also common place. "Somethin' like that," She muttered. She suddenly stood, and lept over the side of the truck. "You want another beer?" She didn't wait for a response and went inside of her truck.

Bree had hers half finished, and she wasn't a big drinker. She realized she was going to have to be a bit faster to keep up with Cameron. She then considered Cameron's earlier reaction, and it bothered her. She mentally cursed when she realized how her joke probably was taken.

Cameron popped over the truck's back and had a few beers clamped between her fingers. She settled them down in the truck bed and popped a lid on one. "Drink up, Bree."

Bree rotated the bottle in midair and listened to the liquid slosh around. She sighed and brought the bottle's rim to her lips. She drank down a healthy mouthful.

Cameron started on her second easily. If drinking had been an art form then Cameron would be the best artist around town. She could swallow any bottle full better than most the guys older than her.

Bree set her empty beer aside then mentioned, "You know, Cameron you could do anything you want if you put your mind to it."

Cameron shrugged and leaned back onto her hands again. "I don't need much in my life."

Bree gazed over at her friend and read the distraught deep into those blue eyes. She couldn't understand what was going on with her friend. She felt as if Cameron had so much potential but refused to utilize it for whatever reason. "Come on, Cameron there has to be some dreams in your life."

"Not really," Cameron muttered. She sat up some and drank some of her beer before going back to her regular position.

Bree shook her head and argued, "You want to go to Greece and Italy. That's a start."

"Those are fantasies... not dreams." Cameron sat up and opened another beer. She handed the bottle to Bree. "There's a difference, ya know." She peered over at her curious friend. "Country folk don't get far beyond their county borders."

Bree narrowed her eyes and questioned, "Where'd you come up with that?" She shook her head and remarked, "Now that sounds like an urban legend."

Cameron gazed past the truck's rim and stared at the dark field. She mulled over her friend's words then stated, "Not urban legend... just the way things work around here."

Bree was becoming frustrated with her friend's tiny perspective. She wondered where Cameron had picked it up, and she wanted to change it. "Well things change, Cameron."

Cameron swallowed down some beer, then she thoughtfully studied her friendly finally. "Things don't change, Bree... people change."

Bree bitterly smiled at her friend's words that were very true. She knew underneath that country girl attitude that Cameron upheld was a woman ready to take control of life. She wondered if she could get in touch with that woman inside of Cameron. She suspected it wouldn't be tonight or tomorrow, but she'd keep trying.

The friends kept drinking into the late night. Cameron idly talked and revealed other secrets about her wishful dreams. Bree kept drinking but not as heavily as Cameron. She carefully listened to her friend's words and wondered how often Cameron did this in her life. Bree felt deeply for Cameron because she imagined that Cameron and Eric came out her often and did this. Cameron probably revealed her deepest dreams to Eric, who was most likely too drunk to remember them after.

Bree was buzzed somewhat by three in the morning, but she had safely logged away everything into her deeper memory. She then suggested they should get home, and she offered to drive them since she'd drank less.

Cameron declined the offered and stated, "I brought you out here so I'll get you home."

"Come on, Cameron... I drank less."

Cameron hopped out of the truck with ease. She'd done it so many times in the past in her drunk state. "I'm good, Bree. Just get in the truck."

Bree slung the towel over her shoulder then came to the edge. She handed Cameron the three empty bottles that she had.

Cameron had mindlessly tossed hers over the side and planned to grab them afterwards. She took Bree's and set them on the truck's rear fender. She peered up just as Bree straddled the truck's tailgate.

Bree lost her balance when the beach towel tripped her. She yelped and fell backwards.

Cameron was fast and scooped up the small blond into her arms. "Woohooo." She secured Bree into her arms better and teased, "And you wanna drive us?"

Bree was red in the face but because she was embarrassed. "It was the damn towel." She felt her feet touch the ground finally, yet Cameron still held her tightly. She found herself immersed in mercury blue eyes above her.

"Uh huh, Bree." Cameron had a warm smile. She straightened Bree up onto her feet. "Can you handle getting in the truck?"

"Yeah, no problem." Bree adjusted the towel then walked around the truck.

Cameron followed then watched her friend's struggle with getting into the tall Ford. She chuckled and came down to her friend. She grabbed the small hips and shoved the door open wider with her shoulder. "Grab the handle inside, Bree." She hoisted her friend easily into the truck.

Bree let out a deep breath and settled into the seat. She smiled down at her friend. "Thanks, Cameron."

"No problem." Cameron had a silly grin, and she closed the door. Next she quickly gathered up the bottles and just tossed them in the middle of her beach towel still in the bed. She tied up the towel so the bottles wouldn't escape. She'd deal with them tomorrow.

Bree was slumped against the soft bench when her friend arrived. She gazed over at her friend with glossy eyes. "Cameron?"

"Hmmm?" Cameron shut the door and inserted the key.

"You sure about driving?"

Cameron chuckled and replied, "I'm good. You just relax." She started the F250 with a simple twist of the key. She smiled at the greeting growl from the muffler. She turned her truck around and slowly made her way through the field back to the main road.

"How often you do this?"

"Now and again," Cameron replied.

Bree shook her head from side to side. "I mean drink."

Cameron shrugged and answered, "Now and again...you know. When I need it."

Bree chuckled, and her words became lazy. "The last time I drank was like a year ago. I think that was the first and last time."

Cameron was surprised. "Hell... you hang around me long enough then you'll be takin' shots like a pro."

Bree groaned at the thought of the hard liquor going down her throat. "No thanks." She closed her eyes and dropped her head against the head rest. "Eric always come out here with you?"

"Yeah." Cameron pulled out onto the road. "Him and I have been friends since we were kids... he's like my second brother."

"You have a brother?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, Tyler should be home from college soon." Cameron smiled at the thought of him being home in a few months. "Now Tyler is real smart. I missed out on that gene in the family."

Bree opened her eyes and focused on her friend. "I don't think so."

Cameron fondly gazed over her friend. "Trust me, Bree you don't know my grades." She shrugged and stated, "Thanks for thinking otherwise though."

"Well what was your SAT score?" Bree challenged.

Cameron was silent, then she licked her lips. She kept her voice even despite the situation. "I barely broke fifteen hundred, Bree."

The petite blond grumbled some because she knew that to get into most colleges a student needed a sixteen hundred or higher. "Did you try?"

Cameron shrugged. "I never try. I told you, I really don't care."

Bree could tell her friend was getting somewhat agitate so she decided it was time to stop the topic. She touched her friend's knee. "I'm sorry, Cameron."

Cameron understood her friend was apologizing about the topic. She touched the hand on her knee and squeezed it. "It's alright, Bree." She was silent for a moment. "I'm just not like you, Bree. I don't have a future ahead of me like you do."

Bree felt her heart sink at the sad words. She turned her hand up and locked her hand with Cameron's. "You don't know that yet."

"Trust me, I do know." Cameron didn't think about how they held hands, she just enjoyed it and watched her driving through her cloudiness.

Bree fell quiet because she knew she wouldn't win tonight. She tenderly stroked her thumb over top of Cameron's. It seemed to sooth Cameron from earlier so she didn't stop.

Cameron finally came upon Bree's house, but she turned off her headlights prior to making the right turn. She pulled her foot off the gas and eased into the lane only a certain ways. She didn't want to wake Bree's parents with her truck's noise.

Bree felt her hand free when Cameron parked the truck. She sadly studied Cameron's passive features. "Text me when you get home so I know you made it okay."

Cameron was quiet, but she nodded. "I'll text you," she whispered.

Bree studied Cameron's seemingly defeated posture. She worked through her buzzed haze and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Cameron expected the passenger's door to be opened next and her friend gone. Instead she was surprised to find Bree's small yet inviting presence beside her now. She lifted her head and stopped staring pointlessly at the dash.

"What's wrong, Cameron?" Bree touched her friend's warm cheek.

Cameron shook her head then looked away again. She stared out of the front window.

"Come on," Bree gently urged. She hoped her friend would open up, but it almost seemed like the drinking had darkened Cameron's mood.

"You know what I do dream about?" Cameron hoarsely whispered. She felt her emotions at the top, and they wanted to break through her thin resolve.

"What's that, Cameron?" Bree tilted her head and stroked Cameron's cheek in an assuring touch.

Cameron turned her head to her friend. She held Bree's curious and worried eyes with hers. "I dream that someday I'll mean something... to somebody."

Bree sensed her eyes stinging, and she had both her hands on Cameron's cheeks. She felt the tears first roll onto her small hands from Cameron's eyes, then Bree started to cry in unison. "Cameron," she murmured.

Cameron tried to free from her friend's comforting touch. She moved her head away, closed her eyes, and yet Bree halted her.

Bree removed her right hand and quickly undid the seatbelt between them. She removed it from Cameron's body then moved closer until she had her arms around Cameron.

Cameron gave in to the comforting. She snaked her arms around her friend and held tightly. She hid her face in Bree's neck. She softly cried from the pain she felt these past five years after being with John Emerson. She felt the stress of the past week from the threats she'd been regularly receiving from John, but she never spoke about to anybody. She knew what may come soon to her for what she did to his car, but she accepted it when she first took that bat to his car.

Bree pulled back and wiped her friend's tears away.

Cameron calmed her thoughts, and she dried Bree's tears too. She then laughed and muttered, "We're a real sight."

Bree laughed despite things. "Drunk, almost four in the morning, and we're crying at the end of my parents' driveway. Yeah... we are a sight." She brushed back Cameron's dark hair. "I just think we both need some rest."

"Yeah." Cameron inhaled deeply when she realized just how close her and Bree were now. She swallowed and whispered, "You work tomorrow at Jo's?"

"At noon."

"Bree, you need to sleep." Cameron shook her head. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Bree shrugged and lowered her hands to their mixed laps. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

Cameron sighed and warningly stared at her friend. "Next time, you should tell me. I don't want you half asleep at work."

Bree shrugged. "It's worth it." She smiled brightly and chuckled when her smile beat Cameron's scold.

"Well, I'll stop by tomorrow... you know... get a black n white milkshake."

Bree chuckled at the joke and teased, "Your jokes are lamer than mine, Cameron."

"I think you're rubbing off on me," the taller woman taunted.

"Ha. Ha." Bree shook her head, then she wasn't sure what else to say. She felt somewhat awkward now that she was pretty much sitting in Cameron's lap and their bodies almost pressed together.

Cameron eased the mood and ordered, "Come on. Time for you to go to bed."

Bree untangled from Cameron, but before she scooted down to the door she brought her hand to Cameron's opposite cheek, leaned in, and placed a kiss to Cameron's left cheek. She pulled back and whispered, "Thanks for tonight, Cameron."

Cameron, for the first time, flushed at the sentiment. "Anytime." She tried to stay gruff, yet her smile was true. "Go on."

"I'm gone." Bree swung the heavy door open, checked for her cell phone and wallet, and she smiled at the still flushed girl. "Night, Cameron."

Cameron quirked a gentle smile and nodded. "Night, Bree." She watched the door close then she put her seatbelt on again. She watched Bree head to the door, and she would wait until Bree made it safely into the house.

Bree had the door unlocked, and she carefully jarred it so she wouldn't be loud. She gazed back at the Ford that only stood out because of the silver trim. She waved to Cameron and smiled.

Cameron merely flickered her fog lights then put her gear into reverse. She watched Bree go inside then she backed out of the lane. She came out onto the road, turned on her headlights, and quietly started down the road until she was far away before she opened up the truck. She rubbed at her cheek that still burned from the quick kiss.

Cameron was about to turn on her radio, but her cell phone vibrated in the dash nook. She grabbed it and already suspected who sent the text. She chuckled at Bree's name on the screen, and she grumbled, "Yeah...yeah when I get home, Bree." She texted a brief message that simply stated: 'I'm watchin for beady eyed bastards.' It was a new joke between the pair because Bree had commented about the amount of deer in this area. Cameron had told her they were actually beady eyed bastards because that's all anybody saw at night were the eyes until they hit the bastards with their car. Bree couldn't stop laughing, but they both knew it was very true.

Cameron finally made it home, and she went into her quiet house. She made it upstairs and didn't bother to change. She merely flopped into her made bed, hauled up her right arm, and sluggishly messaged Bree that she made it home safely.

Cameron was half asleep when Bree's goodnight message came back. She read it in a faint daze then the alcohol and week caught up to her all at once. She passed out and her cell phone fell from her hand and hit the rugged floor.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I own all characters. Thank you.

**Sexual Content:** This story has women being together so move along if you don't like it.

**Violence:** It's really at a minimal, for most of the story.

**Summary:** Cameron J. Keller has been a local in her rural hometown since her birth, and she's doesn't believe that'll ever change. She has no hopes and no aspirations for a better future, yet she does dream of another, brighter life. In steps Bree Holloway, who is the city gal that recently moved to the small town. Not only is she intrigued by the mysterious Cameron Keller, but she's too curious to find out what's happened between Cameron and her ex-boyfriend. Just where and how will this end for both Cameron and Bree?

Started: May 20, 2007

**The Countryside Life**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 4**

Bree rushed around the counter and delivered two plates of food to a table. She came back behind the counter, but she braked right in front of Caroline.

"Here." Caroline handed off the two sodas in the papercup.

Bree laughed and dashed off again. She hadn't seen it this busy in the restaurant for some time. She put the sodas in front of the same customers as earlier, then she went behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"Bree, can you make up a small Italian?"

"Sure, Mrs. Winter," Bree replied. She jumped over to the little kitchen counter where they made subs and sandwiches. "Oil or mayo?"

"Mayo," Mrs. Winter's voice floated back from another area in the kitchen. "And no pickles, Bree."

"Got it," Bree hollered.

Caroline appeared at the counter, and she busied with making a turkey sub. "How was the movie last night?" She slyly grinned and taunted, "You look exhausted, Bree."

Bree hastily loaded the sub, but she sighed. "You have no idea, but we had a lot of fun." She grinned when she heard Caroline's chuckle.

"Cameron can be a lot of fun," Caroline admitted. She grabbed the saw knife and cut the sub roll in half. "She's a little addicting."

Bree furrowed her eyebrows at her friend's description about Cameron. She bit her lower lip but continued to make the sub. "I really enjoy Cameron's company."

Caroline bobbed her head, but she focused on her task. She had fast hands, and she had sub making down to a science. "I did too, Bree." She finished the sub, set it on white paper, and she started to wrap it up. "Cameron is hard to refuse."

Bree noted Caroline's earlier past tense. She was going to ask more, but Caroline headed off to finish the takeout order. Bree had to hurry up too. After about ten minutes, she and Caroline met again in the rear of the restaurant. Bree was dishing out crab soup into a bowl, and Caroline was going through the freezer. A random thought came to Bree, and she turned to Caroline just after putting the lid on the soup pot.

"Caroline, did you know that Cameron had a really low SAT score?"

Caroline shut the freezer door and in her hand were three burger patties. "What?" The confusion showed in her eyes and on her face. "Cameron tell you that?"

Bree stepped closer to her friend. "She said she couldn't break fifteen hundred."

"Caroline, where are those burgers?" the cook hollered.

Caroline touched Bree's shoulder and stated, "We'll talk about this later." She marched off but called, "Don't believe everything Cameron tells you."

Bree had twisted features, but she recalled her job. She hastily dashed through the kitchen and to the table that'd ordered the bowl of crab. She came back behind the kitchen again then she heard a holler for service down in the takeout. She sighed but rushed down to the takeout counter.

Bree rounded the corner, and she slowed at seeing the smiling face of Cameron Keller.

"Y'all are so slow around here," Cameron smugly commented. She sat on a stool behind the takeout counter.

Bree softly laughed and neared the opposite side of the counter. She pulled out an order pad, flopped it on the counter, and removed the pen that she'd tucked behind her right ear. "What can I get you, Miss Keller?"

Cameron wickedly grinned at her friend's playful manner. She recalled her promise last night to stop by and ordered something. "Black n white."

Bree wrote it down despite the order didn't need it. "Anything else?"

"Apple stix," Cameron added.

Bree grinned and peered up from her menu pad. "Such a healthy selection, Miss Keller. May I recommend some fries too?"

Cameron laughed, grabbed a nearby ketchup pack, and threw it at her friend. "Put my order in, lazy."

Bree grabbed the ketchup pack that'd bounced off her chest and landed on her pad. She tossed it back at her friend then marched off. "Some of us did wake up earlier than others," she taunted and disappeared around the corner.

Cameron chuckled and leaned against the counter. She glanced at the left wall and studied the advertisements that the locals taped up. She grunted at the for sale sign for a four wheeler that didn't look to be worth what the owner was asking. Then her attention was grabbed by the employee coming past, and she smiled.

"Caroline," Cameron called.

Caroline was almost past, but she stopped and came back. She mirrored her old friend's smile. "How are you, Cam?" She could tell Cameron had recently awaken. She considered the time, which was two in the afternoon.

"I'm good. How's work?"

Caroline bobbed her head and replied, "Busy." She swept back a long strand of her blond hair. "I heard you and Bree had a good time last night."

Cameron smirked and her blue eyes lit up. "We had a blast." Last night's memories quickly flashed past her. "The movies was really good too."

"What was it?"

"The 300," Cameron answered.

Caroline bobbed her head, but she stepped closer to the counter. She had an alone moment with Cameron, and she decided to take it to her advantage. "Do me a favor, Cameron. Be careful with Bree." She reached up and took her friend's hand into hers. She knew Cameron's secrets, and she knew Bree's too. If her calculations were right then the results could turn out badly. "Bree thinks a lot of you."

Cameron gradually arched an eyebrow, and her eyes hardened.

Caroline saw the look, and she sighed. She squeezed Cameron's hand. "You know what I'm talking about, Cameron." She released Cameron and softly added, "I care about both of you... you know that." She walked away and left it alone. She slipped past Bree without a word and returned to her work.

Bree caught wind of Caroline's mood, but she went to the takeout counter with the milkshake and apple stix. She set them on the counter and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Cameron knew her friend meant between her and Caroline. "Yea, everything is cool." She reached for a straw from the container. "How much do I owe you?"

Bree needed a second to process Cameron's request, but she stuttered briefly. "Uh... I think four. Hold on." She went to the old register and quickly rang it up. "Four twenty-three."

"These damn milkshakes are expensive," Cameron complained. She fished out her wallet from her back pocket.

"Watch the language, Cameron." Mrs. Winter came around the corner and went into a nearby fridge.

Cameron coyly smiled and replied, "Sorry, Mrs. Winter." She handed over her money to Bree, who was quite smug. "Don't say anything," she warned her friend.

Bree chuckled but kept her silence. She made change for a five and handed the coins to her friend.

"I'll see you later," Cameron promised.

"I get off at seven," Bree offered.

Cameron picked up the milkshake. "You need a ride home?"

Bree warmed at the gesture and replied, "I think so." She pushed the small bag of apple stix to her friend. "Don't forget 'em. I'll see you tonight." She didn't wait for another word, and she darted around the corner.

Cameron chuckled and collected the apple stix. She spun on the stool, hopped off, and left the small takeout room.

Bree went to the front counter and saw that business was finally breaking to a slow point. She sighed in relief and went around the counter. She went to the empty tables that had dirty dishes. She started the clean up process, but she glanced at Caroline's back.

Caroline finished clearing a table, turned, and came up to Bree's side. "We gotta talk later." She waited for Bree's nod then headed off to the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Bree sighed once her friend was gone. She quickly cleared the table and wiped it down. She then took the dishes back into the kitchen.

Caroline came up, grabbed Bree's right wrist, and hauled her to the rear of the restaurant. She dragged her outside, past the trashcans, and onto the lawn of the neighbors. She finally let go of Bree's wrist.

"What's wrong, Caroline?"

Caroline folded her arms and demanded, "Tell me you're not falling for her, Bree?"

Bree's defenses were sparked by Caroline's sharp observation. "Caroline, she's not my type."

Caroline stared at her friend with a dubious expression. She'd known for some time that Bree was a lesbian, but Caroline had promised to keep it silent like Bree. One day Bree had come out to her and explained that she preferred to keep it private. It wasn't so much that Bree was scared to be open, but Caroline understood that Bree believed it was her personal business who she slept with and dated.

Bree glowered at her friend's look. "I'm not, Caroline."

Caroline sighed deeply, but she stepped closer. "Let me tell you a few things about Cameron, first." Bree was about to protest, but Caroline stopped her by holding her hands up. "Bree, just listen. Cameron is one of my closest friends. I would do anything to help her because she was there for me when I was a kid."

Bree sighed and held her arguments.

Caroline lowered her hands and continued to speak. "Cameron did break fifteen hundred on the SAT's." She hesitated then revealed, "She actually has the highest score in our grade, Bree."

Bree slowly dropped her jaw. "I have a two thousand hundred fifty... she must have close to a perfect score."

"Almost," Caroline agreed. She paused then honestly stated, "Her score is two thousand two hundred thirteen."

"My... god," Bree murmured. She was absolutely stunned and touched her forehead. "Why would she... I don't get..."

"Cameron does B and C work at school," Caroline explained. "Occasionally she'll get an A, but she's really not putting any effort forth."

Bree shook her head and questioned, "Then why does she..." She didn't now how to phrase it correctly.

"Act like she's the average Joe?" Caroline shrugged and recalled the only information she had so far. "I'm not exactly sure why, but I think it has something to do with her parents."

"What?" Bree laughed out of disbelief. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know." Caroline sadly sighed and explained, "I've tried to talk to Eric about it. I can't tell whether he does or doesn't know, but he's not forthcoming either way. He just keeps saying that I have to get to know her family situation better."

"Have you met her parents?"

"Sure," Caroline answered. "Her mother is very nice. Her father is a quiet man." She shrugged and added, "She's very close to her older brother."

Bree shook her head and brushed back her hair. She tried to wrap her head around the new concept that Cameron was purposely hiding her high intelligence for some unknown reason. "How did you find out about Cameron's SAT's?"

Caroline tilted her head and grinned. "A girl has to keep some secrets, Bree."

Bree softly laughed at the joke, but she went more serious. She thought back on last night and something came back to her. "I saw something on her cell phone last night."

"What was that?"

Bree glanced over her shoulder when another cook came outside and tossed a bag of trash. She waited until the cook was gone, then she focused back on Caroline. "It was a picture message from this guy... John Emerson."

"What was the picture?" Caroline feared what trouble Cameron may have gotten into now.

"It was a photo of this smashed up WRX." Bree carefully watched her friend's reaction. "And this guy was blaming Cameron for it. Who is he?"

Caroline sighed and muttered, "An asshole." Now she was able to connect the dots between Cameron's bat, John Emerson, and the WRX. She mentally groaned at what Cameron had done.

"Who is he though?" Bree fought.

"He's Cameron's ex-boyfriend." Caroline started for the back door of the restaurant. "Just stay out of it too, Bree."

"He was threatening Cameron though," Bree debated.

Caroline stopped in front of the closed door and turned to her friend. "Bree, believe me when I say that Cameron can handle herself." She grasped Bree's arm and explained, "Cameron is tougher than nails, and she knows people. I wouldn't worry."

Bree grumbled, but she followed Caroline into the restaurant again. She tried to guess what was going on with Cameron and this John Emerson. She debated whether she should later question Cameron.

Caroline closed the back door, but she quietly instructed, "And don't let Cameron know that you know her real SAT score."

"But she lied," Bree hotly debated.

"And with good reason," Caroline reminded. "If you bring it up, I can promise you that she'll push you away. Then you'll never figure out why." She paused but frowned deeper. "Cameron has a lot of defenses, and she particular about who she lets close to her. I don't even think Eric knows everything about her."

Bree filed away Caroline's information. She nodded and promised, "I won't say anything, Caroline."

Caroline felt better because she knew it could mean her friendship too if Bree said something. She didn't want to risk losing Cameron especially with this recent mess. "We better get help before Mrs. Winter freaks out."

Bree grinned and quickly followed Caroline back to the kitchen. For the rest of the day, Bree and Caroline stayed rather busy. Bree did find a minute to call her mother and let her mother know that Cameron would bring her home. Around five o'clock it became busy from the early dinner crowd, but Bree finally grew excited when seven came closer.

Caroline said goodbye to her friend just before she dashed out the back door. She shook her head and went back to work for the final hour.

Bree rounded the restaurant and came into the small parking lot. She smiled at the large, black truck that was her ride. She went to the passenger's side and pulled open the heavy door.

"Howdy," Cameron teased.

Bree grinned and climbed into the truck. She yanked the door closed.

"You hungry?" Cameron inquired.

Bree buckled up and considered the question. "Yes, but not for here."

Cameron chuckled and put her truck into gear. "I understand." She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "How about Crapplebee's?"

Bree couldn't believe Cameron's joke, and she cracked up laughing. "Oh god." She patted her chest that burned from the laughter. "Yes."

Cameron nodded, and she turned up her music slightly. "Great. I'm starved." She pushed on the gas pedal, and the truck's exhausted growled louder.

Bree relaxed back in the seat. She rethought Caroline's question about whether she was falling for Cameron. She refused to believe it, but yet when she glanced at Cameron, she felt that twist in her stomach. She inwardly groaned and cursed Caroline despite it wasn't Caroline's fault by far. Bree just hated how Caroline was always right.

Cameron and Bree made the twenty minute drive through the countryside and made it to a larger town in the neighboring state. They rolled into the restaurant's parking lot and strolled into the busy restaurant. The wait was about fifteen minutes, but soon filled plates were set at their table. Bree enjoyed the constant conversation with her friend.

After dinner, Bree won over Cameron to come to her house with her. Cameron was slightly nervous to meet Bree's parents, but Bree assured that it'd be fine. Bree emphasized that her mother was grateful that Cameron had been kind enough to give Bree rides.

Cameron let her truck roll into the driveway of Bree's home. She cut off the engine and hopped out.

Bree waited for a beat then led her friend to the side door. She tried the door first and found it was already unlocked. She entered then Cameron followed her.

Cameron scanned what was a kitchen. She became nervous at seeing Bree's mother in the opposite doorway.

"How was dinner, girls?"

Bree smiled and came over to her mother. "It was good." She partially turned and smiled at Cameron, who approached them. "Mom, this is Cameron Keller."

Cameron held up her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Mrs. Holloway took the girl's hand and shook. "Janet Holloway," she formally introduced. She released hands and smiled. "I appreciate you taking Bree around." She placed her hands on her hips and studied her child.

Bree sighed, but she had a faint grin. "Mom."

The mother took the hint and stepped out of the doorway. "Your father is in the living room. Go say 'hi' too."

Bree nodded and guided Cameron deeper into the house. She came into the living room, and her father was resting back in his leather sofa.

Mr. Holloway set his newspaper down then straightened up in his chair. He realized he had a guest, so he stood up.

"Hey, dad this is Cameron Keller. Her and I play soccer together." Bree nudged her friend to go forward.

Cameron stepped closer to Bree's father and shook his hand.

"David Holloway," the father stated, "but you can call me David."

"Thank you, Mr. Holloway."

David softly laughed and ended the strong shake. "You're a senior as well?"

"Yes, sir. Bree and I are in the same grade."

"Now, do you know Caroline McNeil?"

"Yes, sir." Cameron put her hands behind her back. "We've been friends since middle school."

David smiled at this. He swept back his short, sandy hair and asked, "Your folks live further outside of town?"

"Yes, they own that farm right off Jones Davies Road."

"Oh yes." The father nodded a few times. He then decided not to take the girls' time up anymore. "Well, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"You too, sir." Cameron warmly smiled, and she really liked Bree's father.

Bree touched her friend's arm. "We'll be upstairs, dad." She then tugged Cameron along with her, and they went to the stairs.

Cameron sighed in relief once she was upstairs.

Bree swatted her friend in the stomach. "It wasn't that bad."

Cameron rubbed her full stomach and complained, "Parents usually don't like me."

Bree rolled her eyes and shook her head. She went to the end of the hallway, opened her bedroom door, and flipped on the overhead light. "Come here and see this." She waved for Cameron to follow her through the large room.

Cameron scanned the room, but she hurried after her friend.

Bree grabbed two bronze handles for two glass doors. She unlocked them and pulled the doors open together. She let go and walked out onto the small balcony.

Cameron stepped out onto the balcony, and she smiled at how beautiful it was outside at night. "Wow."

"Yea." Bree grinned and stepped up to the railing. She leaned against it and studied the peaceful field that was behind her house. Then further beyond the field was the woods. "This is one of Caroline's favorite spots."

"I can see why," Cameron murmured. She had a slow smile that crept along her lips.

Bree leaned against the rail much like her friend. She fell into silence and just watched the dark field and the woods, which rustled with wildlife. She glimpsed at her friend and bumped her shoulder against Cameron's. "What you thinking about?"

Cameron shrugged and replied, "How good the four wheelin' would be out here."

Bree laughed and turned her head to the other girl. "You're joking, right?" She caught the glint in Cameron's eyes. "I've never done it."

Cameron wiggled her eyebrows and teased, "I'll take you."

"Are you safe?"

Cameron smirked and retorted, "Safe as any redneck."

Bree turned around and leaned her back into the railing. "Do you wear helmets?" She received an arched eyebrow in response. She giggled and shook her head. "I take it that's a dumb question."

"Well, you are city folk," Cameron thoroughly teased.

Bree rolled her eye, yet she grinned.

Cameron studied her friend for another beat, but she turned back to the dark landscape beyond the balcony.

Bree felt an urge to touch Cameron, and she wouldn't do it. Then Caroline's question echoed back to her again, and she seriously weighed it. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

Cameron saw the frustrated look on her friend's face. She nudged Bree. "You alright?"

"Yea, fine." Bree lifted her head and met Cameron's beautiful eyes. She smiled, but it was weak. She pushed off the railing. "Come on." She went back in her room.

Cameron straightened up and turned. She studied her friend's tense back, and she wondered what was amiss. She followed behind and made sure to close the doors then locked it. She took a seat on the bed where Bree already sat. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Bree briefly debate whether to tell Cameron about her sexual orientation, but she shoved the notion aside. She didn't know Cameron well enough yet to guess how Cameron would react. She decided it'd have to wait for awhile. She instead slid off the bed and asked, "Have you ever seen the movie Office Space?"

Cameron tilted her head. "No."

Bree chuckled and switched her television on then knelt down in front of the stand. "Let's watch it."

Cameron grinned and waited for Bree to get the movie setup. She then shifted around on the bed and leaned back until her back hit the wall.

Bree came back and had the remotes too. She set the television right and caught the opening for the movie. She hadn't see the movie in some time and looked forward to a good laugh. She clicked the play button and hopped onto the bed next to Cameron. She wiggled backwards then kicked off her shoes. "Get comfortable, Cam."

Cameron felt a grin curl her lips when she heard the nickname. She shoved off her shoes then became more comfortable. She soon learned just how comical the movie was that Bree had selected. She laughed rather hard, and Bree joined her.

Halfway through the movie, Bree started to slump and mostly from being tired. She was always somebody who enjoyed physical contact. She ended up leaning into Cameron without much consideration. Cameron didn't mind either. She didn't move Bree away, but she eventually slipped her arm behind Bree so that they were both comfortable.

Bree then dropped her head against Cameron's shoulder.

Cameron peered down and smirked. "Tired?"

"You wore me out last night," the petite blond muttered. She listened to the low chuckle from her friend, and she poked Cameron in the stomach. "I can't keep up with you."

"I did sleep more than you last night."

"Don't you mean today?" Bree teased.

Cameron lifted her freehand and put it over Bree's mouth. "There's a movie in progress." She removed her hand and took in Bree's smile. She returned to the movie. Close to the end of the movie, she peered down at Bree, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Cameron chuckled, but she watched the last of the movie.

Bree sleepily arose when the credits came on, and she climbed out of the bed. She went to deal with the television.

Cameron came over and mentioned, "I better get home."

Bree fought a yawn, but it was useless. "You don't have to go."

"I know, but you need to sleep." Cameron went to her shoes, knelt, and she started to put them on.

"I'll walk you outside." Bree went to the door and opened it. She waited until Cameron was at her side, and she left the room. She sluggishly went down the hallway and the steps.

Cameron fondly observed her friend's worn state. She found that Bree's parents weren't in sight, so she went out of the side door from the kitchen. She turned back and said, "I'll text you tomorrow."

Bree nodded and leaned her head against the door. "Have a goodnight, Cameron."

"Sleep well." Cameron flashed a last smile then hurried down the driveway to her waiting truck.

Bree watched her friend get into the truck. She listened the low growl from the truck when it was brought to life.

Cameron flicked her headlights at Bree then backed out of the driveway slowly. She caught a glimpse of Bree going back in the house. She started down the quiet back road. Just after she got settled into her drive home, she received a text message.

Cameron wiggled out her cell phone from her pocket. She faintly smiled because she assumed it was from Bree already. She flipped it open and found that it wasn't by far. She darkened and opened the message from John Emerson. She hissed at the message, decided not to reply, and instead tossed the closed phone into the passenger seat.

The black truck came to the end of the road. There was a long pause, and Cameron made a right instead of the left to go home. She headed out to a different, remote area away from town. She rolled into a silent cornfield that was empty of any crops. She shut off the headlights and finally stopped her truck.

Cameron turned off the engine, hopped out, and dug for some hidden liquor from under her seat. She hefted a plastic bottle of cheap vodka. She rarely ever drank alone but tonight she planned on it. She went to the rear of the truck, dropped the tailgate, and hopped onto it. Cameron unscrewed the unbroken cap then sniffed the strong liquor. Without hesitation, she had her first draw of the burning liquid that tracked down her throat and into her belly.

Cameron merely sat in silence, watched the stars, and drank her warm vodka. When she had about three-quarters of the bottle finished, she fell back into the bed. She propped up her right leg then placed her freehand on her burning forehead.

Back inside the truck, Cameron's cell phone beeped and briefly lit up from a text message. Bree's name flashed across the top screen then gradually faded dark until the screen was black. It would be several hours before Cameron viewed the message. And she would never reply tonight because she fell unconscious in the truck's bed.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I own all characters. Thank you.

**Sexual Content:** This story has women being together so move along if you don't like it.

**Violence:** It's really at a minimal, for most of the story.

**Summary:** Cameron J. Keller has been a local in her rural hometown since her birth, and she's doesn't believe that'll ever change. She has no hopes and no aspirations for a better future, yet she does dream of another, brighter life. In steps Bree Holloway, who is the city gal that recently moved to the small town. Not only is she intrigued by the mysterious Cameron Keller, but she's too curious to find out what's happened between Cameron and her ex-boyfriend. Just where and how will this end for both Cameron and Bree?

Started: May 20, 2007

**The Countryside Life**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 5**

Bree strolled into the cafeteria, and it was obvious she was in a bad mood. She kept her head slightly down, and she tossed her bookbag on a bench seat that she usually occupied. She wasn't just grumpy from the fact it was Monday, but she hadn't heard from Cameron at all. She'd texted Cameron on a few occasions, never received a response, and she tried to call but no answer. She was irate.

Bree went into the lunch line and picked up her usual lunch. She then carried her food back to the bench and quietly sat down. She made herself eat despite she was hotly thinking about what she'd say to Cameron at soccer practice. Yet her day seemed to hold other annoyance and three guys came to sit with her. She lifted her head when she recognized the guy, who sat across from her.

Bree glanced at the other two guys to her left that sat close too. She developed a knot in her stomach.

"You're Bree, right?" the boy asked from across the table.

Bree recalled his name, John, and she suddenly became worried. Was this the same John that'd been Cameron's boyfriend? She tried to at least look calm. "Yeah, I'm Bree."

The guy held out his hand across the table. "I'm John Emerson."

Bree looked from John's face to his hand. She refused to shake hands after the text messages she'd seen in Cameron's phone. "I know who you are... you're Cameron's ex."

John dropped his hand and instead held the edge of his food tray. "I take it she's already told you."

"No, but I can put two and two together," Bree coldly replied.

John huffed then slowly grinned at the brassy girl. "I hear you're getting pretty close to her."

Bree eyed John and debated how to answer. "Cameron is my friend." She paused then quickly added, "I don't know what's happened between you two, and I don't care." Who was she kidding? She was very curious to find out the facts, but she wouldn't let John Emerson know it. "So just stay out my business."

John grew amused, and his friends chuckled. He then suddenly shot out his hand and grabbed Bree's arm tightly. He squeezed harder and leaned across the table. He dropped his tone to a menacing level. "I know what you are, Bree." He darkened his eyes at the girl. "And don't think for even a second that Cameron is going to like you back."

Bree couldn't believe what she was hearing. She tried to jerk her arm free, but John yanked her arm right back into place.

"Cameron isn't even worth it, Bree. She's just a redneck country girl." John tilted his head and taunted, "How you think she's gonna respond to somebody like you?" He could tell his words were hitting Bree hard. "She's too damn small minded."

Bree tried to jerk her arm free again but John was far stronger. She didn't back down though. "She's obviously a hell of a lot smarter than you, John." She finally ripped her arm free. She recalled one of John's text messages and snidely remarked, "I hear too she can swing a bat better than you." She grabbed her tray, stood, and hooked her pack with her freehand.

John watched Bree go to another area of the cafeteria. He clenched his hand and repeated the last remark that Bree had said. It was obvious that Bree knew something, but Bree's information wasn't coming from Cameron. He thought out who else would know what'd happened to his sports car.

Bree was left in peace for the rest of her lunch. She felt her mood was far more sour than earlier. She couldn't wait to corner Cameron later for this mess. She wasn't sure she could follow Caroline's advice to stay silent because this was getting ridiculous.

And true to Bree's guess, she didn't see Cameron until she went into the locker room. She tossed her gym bag on the bench and turned to Cameron, who had just finished changing into her sport clothes. "Is your phone broken or something?"

Cameron stopped in midmotion of getting her cleats from the locker. "Hello too." She noted the fire in Bree's eyes, and she glanced at the other girls in the locker with them.

Bree ignored the other girls' looks, and she focused her temper on her friend. "It was nice to hear back from you yesterday." She yanked her locker door open and ripped her gym bag flap open.

Cameron sighed and replied, "I wasn't feeling so hot yesterday."

Bree had no sympathy. "So bad you couldn't text me back at least?"

Cameron considered how she'd woken up in the middle of her truck bed around noon high. She'd immediately hung off the side and threw up. "You're right, Bree." She hoped her words would settle some of her friend's anger.

Bree shook her head and started to quietly change.

Cameron didn't say anything else and decided to get her cleats on quickly. She noted her teammates were leaving, and she was pensive that Bree would lay into her again. She didn't want to fight here.

Bree shoved her bag into the locker, picked up her cleats from the floor, and sat on the bench.

Cameron stepped away and said, "I'll see you out there." She hoped the moment alone would help Bree.

"Yea... sure." Bree listened to Cameron's sigh then Cameron's cleats echoed down the hall and faded out. Bree finished lacing her cleats then stood up.

"Just the girl I wanted to see."

Bree turned and found John Emerson in the locker room with her. She was surprised he was ballsy enough to come into the girls' locker room, but she shouldn't put it past him. She also quickly realized why he was so strong, because he was bulked up with football gear.

"I don't have time for this, John." Bree walked away and headed for the door to go to the fields.

"Yes you do." John moved quickly and grabbed Bree by the arm. "We need to talk again."

Bree tried to free herself, but it was too hard. She growled, "Let me go."

John ignored the command, and he suddenly rammed Bree backwards and slammed her into a locker. He pinned her hard and pressed his arm across her chest. "This'll go faster if you relax."

Bree grounded her teeth then pushed against him. She found a knee in her stomach, which made her stop quickly. She slumped against the locker and gasped for air.

"I just need to know a few things, Bree."

"Get real." Bree recovered and gave a stronger shove. She had him off but only for a second.

John grabbed the girl's wrists and pressed his bulky body hard into Bree's. He easily repinned her and held her better. "Don't piss me off, Bree."

"Get off," Bree loudly demanded. She put up a fight again.

John fought back and tried to hold her in place. He desperately tried to stop Bree's fast movements, and he became angry. He suddenly slapped Bree hard across the left cheek.

"You bastard," hissed a husky, angry voice from down the locker hall.

John sharply turned his head to the right and found his furious ex about to pounce him.

Bree took the opening, and she pushed him off.

Cameron quickly raced down the hall, dodged a few benches, and grabbed John by his shoulder pads. She gritted her teeth and gave a low cry as she tossed him around. She slammed him hard into a locker and locked him against it. "See how you like it."

John slumped against the locker from the hard blow. He tried to fight against Cameron's lock, but he was surprised by her strength.

Cameron jerked her ex-boyfriend hard and growled, "Don't you come near her again." She leaned in then held his eyes with her darker ones. "And if you touch her again, then you'll look like your sports car by the time I'm done with you." She released him then stepped back once.

John glared at his ex and narrowed his eyes at Bree, who stood off to the side.

Cameron didn't like the look directed at Bree. She suddenly shoved John hard with all her arm strength.

John hit the locker hard but his padding helped dull the impact.

"Come on, Cameron." Bree touched her friend's arm. "He's got the message."

Cameron didn't believe it though. She stepped away a few times and came closer to her friend. She then turned and walked away with Bree at her side.

John Emerson coughed and bent forward. Several hefty breaths later he walked back to the guys' lockers and went to join his football team. And he had quite the smug look too.

Cameron and Bree found that the soccer team had started their laps. They quickly joined the group and ran in silence together. Bree could tell that Cameron was still fired up about John. She decided it'd have to wait until after practice. She figured that the practice would help her and Cameron burn off some angry steam.

Near the end of hard practice, Coach Scott called for Cameron to break away from the practice. The coach stood next to a local police officer. She showed concerned when Cameron approached. "Cameron, Sheriff Simons wants to talk to you."

Cameron pushed back a few damp strands of hair and inhaled deeply. "How are you, sheriff?"

The sheriff smiled at Cameron. "I'm good, Cameron. You have a moment?"

"Sure." Cameron walked away from the field with the sheriff.

Bree was in the goal, but she lost her focus when her friend had jogged away and spoke to the sheriff. She tried to focus back on the shoot out because she needed the practice in the goal. She came to the end of the shoot out and wanted to go check on Cameron.

Coach Scott came over and ordered, "Do two cool down laps, ladies." She clapped her hands and watched them start the cool down.

Bree took off her moist gloves and joined the run. She kept her eye on Cameron and the sheriff. She did find it a good sign that the sheriff and Cameron seemed rather friendly. She figured that Cameron probably knew the sheriff. After the two laps, she did the final stretch with her teammates.

"What you think that's all about?" Heather remarked. She signaled the sheriff and Cameron.

"Yeah, you know anything, Bree?"

Bree glanced at her teammate and shrugged. "I don't know." She tried not to let it show that she was concerned.

Cameron nodded her head a few times. "I wish I could help." She put her hands on her hips.

"You were with Eric Wright?"

"Yes, we hung out the entire night." Cameron sighed and shrugged. "My folks were out of town. Do you need to talk to Eric? I can get you his number."

Sheriff Simons jotted down a few notes in his notepad then responded to the question. "No, no. I believe what you're telling me, Cameron. Well, if you think of anything else then call the department."

"Of course," Cameron promised.

Sheriff Simons clicked his pen closed and tucked the items away into his shirt pocket. "How are your parents?"

Cameron softly smiled. "They're well."

The sheriff returned the smile. "I'm glad. Tell them I said 'hello' for me."

"I will." Cameron dropped her arms. "I better get back."

"You take care, Cameron." The sheriff gave a last smile then headed off the field.

Cameron briefly watched him go, and she rethought what the sheriff had told her. It figured that John Emerson would tell the sheriff to target her. John would also be smart enough to realize that Cameron and her family's name would deter the sheriff from doing any heavy investigation. Plus there was no proof that Cameron did anything to the WRX. Well the proof was hidden in safe hands.

Bree finished her stretches just as Cameron came back. She bit her tongue from saying anything in front of their teammates.

"So what'd the sheriff want, Cameron?" Heather piped up.

Cameron shook her head at Heather and informed, "Something happened to John's car."

"John Emerson?" Heather cocked her head and dared Cameron with a look. "I heard you two broke up."

"We did," Cameron confirmed. "And it's not open for discussion either."

Heather pretended to pout and teased, "You're never for girl talk, Cameron."

Bree chuckled despite the situation.

"Hey," Cameron warned Bree. "Who's side are you on?"

Bree revealed a grin, but she promised, "Yours." She felt some nervousness leave her.

Heather rolled her eyes at the pair. She strolled away but called, "Rumor has it that Gina Jones and John are together now."

"They're a match made in Hell," Cameron called back in a joking manner, yet she was serious too.

Heather spun around and shot a dark grin, and she turned again. She continued with some of the girls back to the locker rooms.

Bree waited until it was just them on the field. She peered up into cool blue eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Cameron ruffled her friend's hair. "Things are great. Come on." She started back to the lockers too.

Bree sighed deeply and merely followed behind. She was far more worried than earlier. She and Cameron were the last ones out of the locker room. Bree noticed how Cameron wouldn't leave her side and most likely because of earlier. Bree walked down the quiet halls of the school, but she peered up at her friend.

Cameron raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You want to come over for dinner tonight?"

Cameron lowered her eyebrow and softly smiled. "Sure."

"Mom asked me to invite you this morning."

Cameron hesitated but tried to joke, "You're sure you want your lame friend over?"

Bree sighed deeply and walked closer to her friend. "Yeah, I like my lame friend."

Cameron chuckled and teased, "Even though your lame friend's ex comes around and tries to beat you up?"

"Yeah but my lame friend showed up her ex." Bree smirked at Cameron's proud, smug look. "You have some timing." She came a stop in front of her school locker and worked the spin combo.

"I'm sorry about him, Bree." Cameron sighed and reached for Bree's gym bag. She took it. "He's a real ass."

Bree debated whether to tell Cameron about what'd happened in the cafeteria, but she decided it'd only make it worse. She'd let it go. She opened her locker and fished out her bookbag. "Why'd you date him anyway?"

Cameron put the strap over her shoulder then replied, "He was available." She backed away when Bree closed the locker.

"That's a really bad reason." Bree hefted the pack onto her back then followed her friend down the lonely hallway.

"He's kinda a childhood sweetheart, I suppose. He's not so sweet anymore." Cameron shrugged and considered it more. "You stick with what's familiar, you know?"

Bree peered up and replied, "No, I don't know." She adjusted the right strap on her shoulder. "I'm use to constant change. The only thing that's constant in my life is my family... my parents." She thought back on her years and added, "I change places, friends, and even faces at times."

Cameron was confused by what Bree meant by faces. She decided not to question it right now. She kept quiet and only spoke later when they got into the truck. She drove the thirty minute drive to Bree's home. She was warmly welcomed into the Holloway's home. She also had an excellent dinner that almost matched her mother's.

After dinner, Bree and Cameron hurried up stairs for some time alone. Bree dragged her friend out onto the balcony so they could catch the sunset behind the woods. Cameron had to admit it was beautiful to see the streams of red and yellow come through the tree tops.

Bree was quiet and thought back on today's events. She sadly sighed and gently inquired, "Cameron, is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Cameron broke from her distant thoughts. She lowered her gaze to Bree. "No, why?"

Bree felt the lie, and she hated there was some invisible block between her and Cameron. She was going to mention the picture messages, but she faltered after Caroline's reminder came back to her. She feared that if she pressed Cameron too hard that it would worsen things. She just couldn't decided why Cameron wouldn't be honest. Did Cameron think she was protecting Bree from harm? Or was Cameron just flatout lying just to hide her true personality?

Cameron saw the rapid thoughts going through her friend. She touched Bree's shoulder and promised, "Everything is fine." She squeezed the petite shoulder. "John will back off. He's just upset because I broke up with him." She removed her hand.

Bree decided to test the waters and queried, "What about his car? You said something happened to it?"

Cameron shrugged and looked back at the sunset. "Somebody wrecked it... the sheriff was trying to figure out by who."

"He thought you had?" Bree carefully treaded.

Cameron licked her lips and lowered her attention back to her friend. "John is trying to pin it on me so he sent the sheriff after me."

Bree debated whether to ask if Cameron did or didn't do it, but she knew how dangerous the question could be. She let it go and instead asked, "Why did you break up wit him?" She really hadn't heard why.

Cameron's voice deepened, and she clipped, "He's just an asshole, Bree." She leaned down on the white rail. "Stay away from him, please."

Bree felt defeated that the conversation hadn't helped much. She nodded and returned to the last of the sunset.

Cameron managed to discreetly study Bree's profile. She rethought Bree's comment back in the hallway at school. She cleared her throat and questioned, "What'd you mean that you've changed faces?"

Bree visibly stiffened, but she shrugged. "I just..."

Cameron softened at Bree's nervousness. She stretched out her left hand and held onto Bree's arm. "Come on, Bree. We're friends."

Bree closed her eyes, and she considered why she had to tell her secret while Cameron wouldn't reveal hers. She then thought maybe if she did tell Cameron that it would help open up things between them. If she showed she trusted Cameron then maybe Cameron would do the same. She also didn't believe what John Emerson said earlier today in the cafeteria.

"Hey," Cameron pressed, "what's got you so stirred up?" She straightened up from the rail.

Bree opened her eyes and met her friend's worried gaze. "It's... it's something personal, Cameron."

"You don't have to tell me then, Bree."

Bree nibbled on her bottom lip, but she shook her head. "I need to tell you." She could just see John Emerson telling Cameron instead of her doing it. What a mess that would turn out to be. "I just... I don't know how you're going to react."

"Bree, we've all smoked weed," Cameron tried to joke. She noticed it didn't help so she became serious again. "There's not much you could tell me that would throw me for a loop."

"I don't know about that," Bree muttered under her breath. She sighed and looked her friend in the eye. She held her breath for a moment then softly declared, "I'm gay, Cameron."

Cameron blinked and took a beat to realize that her friend was quite serious. She breathed deeply then stated, "Well, sometimes I can be thrown for a loop. It can happen."

Bree dropped her shoulders and explained, "I don't tell many people. Caroline is one of the few others that knows." She grumbled and muttered, "Although I'm starting to think I'm getting obvious."

Cameron tried to grasp the concept. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, actually. I was young though... I think that's how I figured out I didn't like guys so much." Bree chuckled at the memory from when she was about fourteen or so. "Anyway, it really didn't work despite we kept trying." She tossed aside the old memory and focused back on the present. "Cameron, I..." She wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

Cameron tilted her head and considered the new perspective she had on her friend. "Now I understand what you mean about changing faces."

"Yea... it's not fun," Bree admitted.

Cameron frowned and mentally switched places with Bree. She quickly understood what her friend meant. "It's safe with me, Bree." She was met by worried, green eyes so she smiled warmly. "Don't worry." She then considered it more and softly added, "Thank you for telling me."

Bree was still worried though, and she turned back to the last of the sunset. She swallowed and felt her eyes sting from the emotions she felt.

Cameron knew something was wrong. She quickly acted and pulled Bree around to her. She didn't say anything and simply drew Bree into her arms for a long, warm hug.

Bree was ridged at first, but she gave in once she realized how true the hug was from her friend. She accepted the tender hug and melted into Cameron's tall frame. She rested the side of her face on Cameron's chest and closed her eyes.

Cameron lowered her head down and rested her face on her friend's head. She sighed and murmured, "It's been a rough day, huh?"

"You said it," Bree muttered. She relaxed more into Cameron's hold. She was grateful to have it.

Cameron quieted and held her friend tightly. She mulled over Bree's secret that she was told. She felt grateful that Bree came to her with it, and she felt it did mean a lot. She'd have to think it over more later, but right now she focused on holding Bree close. She didn't expect it to be so enjoyable.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I own all characters. Thank you.

**Sexual Content:** This story has women being together so move along if you don't like it.

**Violence:** It's really at a minimal, for most of the story.

**Summary:** Cameron J. Keller has been a local in her rural hometown since her birth, and she's doesn't believe that'll ever change. She has no hopes and no aspirations for a better future, yet she does dream of another, brighter life. In steps Bree Holloway, who is the city gal that recently moved to the small town. Not only is she intrigued by the mysterious Cameron Keller, but she's too curious to find out what's happened between Cameron and her ex-boyfriend. Just where and how will this end for both Cameron and Bree?

Started: May 20, 2007

**The Countryside Life**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 6**

"Come on, I promise you'll love it." Cameron kept her hand out, and she waited for her friend to take it.

Bree was skeptic though. She looked from the large four-wheeler back to her friend. She couldn't resist Cameron's smile or those blue eyes. She clasped her friend's hand and was hauled into the machine.

"Now hang on tight," Cameron instructed.

Bree hastily wrapped her arms around her friend in a deathlock.

Cameron coughed and chided, "Not that tight." Once Bree loosened up, she fired up the Honda ATV then rocketed off towards the woods around her house.

"Oh my god!" Bree hollered.

Cameron devilishly laughed, but she easily dodged around trees and brush. She had the forest around her house quite memorized. The forest didn't even look different at night to her anymore. Just ahead she spotted the usual gully that ran through the woods. "We're going to make a jump."

Bree poked her head around her friend's shoulder and spotted the gully. "Oh my god... Cameron!"

Cameron throttled the four-wheeler and aimed for the built up of dirt that made a natural ramp. "Stand up when I stand," she hollered over the growl of the machine. She hunched forward over the steering bars then she felt the wheels lift up.

Bree squealed, yet she managed to stand on cue. She screamed when they were airborne and only stopped when the four-wheeler slammed into the ground and knocked the air from her. She clung tightly to Cameron for dear life.

Cameron jerked the steering bars hard and pulled back on the throttle.

The four-wheeler's rear kept going while the front end spun. It then came to a stop, but the engine still hummed loudly.

"You still alive?"

Bree suddenly smacked her friend's side. "You're insane. Do you know that?"

"You really haven't seen half of it," Cameron teased. She kept her hand on the brake. "Here we go." She released the brake and pulled back on the throttle.

The ATV's wheels tore up the ground and sped the riders through the woods. Its loud growl echoed through the woods and chased off any wildlife.

Cameron steered the four-wheeler to the part of the gully where it opened up into a small creek. She drove the four-wheeler into the brook and relished how the spray of water went around her. She felt how tightly her friend clenched her. She chuckled and called, "Come on, Bree you wanted to do this."

"I didn't think we'd be doing stunts the first time," she sharply replied.

Cameron laughed and shook her head. "Trust me, this is normal. You ain't seen any stunts." She heard the groan come from her friend. "But if you want, I can show you some stunts."

"No thank you!" Bree hollered.

Cameron smirked, but she focused on her driving. She dodged out of the creek and went back into the woods. She came towards a hillside and drove up onto the side but turned to the left. She ran the ATV along the side despite the rear wheels slipped slightly.

"We're going to roll!" Bree called.

Cameron was more confident about her four-wheeler that she'd been using for years. She turned the handlebars and directed the ATV the rest of the way up the hill and popped up over the ridge. She then came to a stop in front of a few trees and asked, "You want to drive?"

Bree groaned and slumped against her friend's back. She shook her head and muffled, "No... not really."

"Sure you do." Cameron shut off the ATV then dissected herself from Bree. She hopped off the machine and ordered, "Scoot up."

"Cam, I'll get us killed." Bree peered up at her friend then hesitantly steered at all the buttons and gears in front of her. "I've never driven one before."

"Well, it ain't too hard." Cameron pushed on her friend's back. "Go on." She saw her friend wouldn't budge so she ordered, "Come on. I'll help you."

Bree finally gave in and scooted up. She felt Cameron climb back on but behind her now. Then there were long arms that snaked around her waist and held her close.

Cameron leaned forward so her body molded to Bree's back. She rested her chin on Bree's shoulder and began instructing Bree on each of the gears, their proper names, and what they do to the ATV.

Bree carefully listened and memorized everything. She smiled at how well Cameron explained to her each button, knob, and gear on the ATV. For somebody that supposedly had a low SAT score, Cameron was fairly meticulous. Finally Bree felt she had it down pat so she started the beastly machine, which growled happily.

Cameron straightened up and tried to let Bree get use to controlling the four-wheeler. She didn't really have to wait long before they were off buzzing through the woods. She pushed back some of her midnight hair that'd gotten in the way of her face.

Bree followed the creek, which opened up to a swamp, and she circled around it. "Can we just go through the swamp?"

"Sure." Cameron pointed to a specific trail through the swamp. "You can see where I've gone in the past. Follow it."

Bree grinned and directed the four-wheeler to the entrance of the trail. She felt the huge tires sink into the mud, but they ripped through it and plowed through the mud and water. Bree laughed at how the water sprayed up and around them. "This is a lot of fun!"

Cameron laughed loudly and enjoyed how much her friend liked the adventure. "I'll make a country girl out of you yet."

Bree chuckled, but she watched her driving when they came out of the swamp. She zipped past the swamp and came back to the connecting creek. She ran the ATV right into the creek and flew down the creek. "Can we go into the gully?"

"Just follow the creek," Cameron instructed. She was surprised by her friend's sudden boldness. She hadn't expected her friend to be so daring the first time driving by the way she acted earlier. She had to admit that being the driver was far different than being the passenger.

Bree followed the creek and ahead she spotted the opening of the gully. She suddenly realized they would need to stand up or else they'd be hit by the edges of the gully. She squealed and stood up just as they came at the entrance.

Cameron laughed, but she easily stood up with her friend. She released her right hand from Bree's waist, leaned to her right, and let her fingertips scrape along the edge of the gully.

"Wooohoo!" Bree had to kneel slightly just to keep her hands on the handlebars. She hollered, "How we get out of this thing?"

"Just ahead you'll see an opening that I've made with the ATV. It's on the left side."

Bree indeed spotted and hollered, "I see it. Hold on!"

Cameron chuckled and straightened up from toying with the gully edge. She then recalled a slight detail that could turn ugly if not performed, "Bree, you have to come at it on the right angle."

"What?"

Cameron realized she didn't have time to explain. She feared for the worst so she grabbed Bree's hips tightly. "Brake it!"

Bree became flustered and instead ended up throttling the ATV. She grabbed the brake bar, but it was too late. "Cameron!" She knew they were coming in too fast and the wrong way.

Cameron slipped her arms tightly around Bree's waist. "Let go of the handlebars!" She bent her knees quickly then pushed off with all her strength.

Bree had done what she was told, and now found herself airborne but without the ATV. For a moment, she watched the driverless ATV shoot up the side of the gully, miss the entrance, turn upside down, and begin to fall. Then Bree only had a view of the budding leaves and blue sky overhead. There was a deep, low grunt from Cameron then suddenly her back slammed into Cameron's body. Next water splashed up around them and rained down on her.

Cameron groaned deeply, and her arms flopped off of Bree. She dropped her head to the right and closed her eyes without any other sounds.

Bree ached all over, but she knew it should have been worse if it hadn't been for Cameron cushioning her fall. She hastily rolled off her friend and feared something was wrong. "Cameron?" She splashed around in the water but managed to get onto her knees. "Cameron?"

Cameron remained motionless and quiet. The creek's water flowed around her but soaked her hair and the side of her face.

"Oh my god. Cameron?" Bree touched her friend's face and turned her head over. She then spotted the blood that mixed with the water. "Oh no." She carefully placed her hand under Cameron's head then pulled out her hand to find her fingertips coated in blood. Bree grew frantic, and she used her freehand to hastily dig out her cell phone.

Bree flipped open her phone and stared at the signal, which happened to be none. She suddenly realized how bad this could be, and she hissed, "You have to be kidding." She almost wanted to throw her useless cell phone. "Cameron?" She received no response, and she scrambled to think of what to do to get help. She doubted she could carry Cameron up out of the gully and Cameron's parents were gone from the house.

Bree twisted her head around and stared up at the height of the gully. Maybe she could manage Cameron up over it then make a run to the house for the phone. That's exactly what she needed to do, she decided.

"Did ya scratch my four-wheeler?" came a choked voice.

"Cameron?" Bree peered down at her friend, and fuzzy, amused blue eyes stared up at her. "Jesus." She touched Cameron's cheek. "We need to get you out of here and to the hospital. You hit your head."

"Just a scratch," Cameron argued. She decided she did want to get out of the chilled water. She placed her hands flat against the grainy, wet dirt and began to lift up.

Bree quickly helped her friend get to her feet. " Be careful." She stood up with Cameron, but she kept her hands on Cameron's waist.

Cameron gazed past her friend and stared at her turned over ATV. She snorted and teased, "You're a hell of a stunt artist, Bree."

Bree glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the four-wheeler hooked to the either sides of the gully and dangled in midair. The handlebars were inches from touching the water. She slightly blushed and turned back to her friend. "Sorry."

Cameron chuckled and softly grinned. She reached behind her head and something warm coated her hand. She brought her hand around and frowned at the blood. "Let's hope you didn't shake the last of my brains out. I don't have much left."

"I'm not worried about that," Bree fought. "Come on. Let's get you back to the house at least." She turned her head to the gully's edge.

"Come on... we'll go up the trail."

Bree let her friend go ahead of her. She wanted to stay behind her and make sure she made it okay. She struggled up the trail and came up to the top with her friend.

Cameron waited then started the slow walk back home.

Bree noticed how slowly Cameron went, and she was concerned. She walked closer and slipped her arm around Cameron's waist.

Cameron faintly smiled and linked her arm across Bree's shoulder. "Maybe next time we will wear helmets."

Bree faintly smiled but it turned sad. She could have hurt her friend far worse, but she was thankful for Cameron's fast reflexes too. They could have been locked under the heavy four-wheeler and have several broken body parts.

The walk back to the house was quiet. The friends stayed close and didn't separated until they came to the side door of the house. Bree shoved the door open and let Cameron go first. Cameron stood in the entrance way for a moment and seemed to think in slow motion.

Bree came up to her friend's side. "You should get a shower, Cameron. I just want to check your head before hand."

Cameron silently agreed and led the way upstairs. She'd already shown Bree around the house this early afternoon when they'd first arrived. She'd invited Bree to stay the night since neither of them had much homework for tomorrow. Plus her father wouldn't be home tonight, but her mom was due home fairly soon.

Bree pushed Cameron down onto the side of the bed. She then knelt and helped get the soaked boots off Cameron's feet. "How's your head feel?"

"I rather be hung over,"Cameron admitted.

Bree sighed and mentioned, "You'll need to stay up late."

Cameron already figured that, and she nodded. She leaned forward and untied her other boot. She shoved it off and removed her socks too. She then stood up and started towards the bathroom.

Bree silently followed and turned on all the lights in the bathroom. She leaned against the sink then ordered, "Come here."

Cameron turned her back to Bree then stepped back until she felt Bree's body against hers. She patiently waited.

Bree carefully touched her friend's head and inspected the damage. She found that the skin had certainly been cut open thanks to the hit. She'd noticed earlier that Cameron's head never hit any stones but just merely hit the mushy, gritty ground in the creek. She pulled her hands free and mentioned, "I think you'll be fine. Just maybe the concussion after effects."

"I'll be fine," Cameron promised.

Bree sighed and waited until her friend turned around. "I'll be in your room. Just holler, okay?"

Cameron smiled and ordered, "Go on."

Bree was worried, but she left the bathroom anyway. She went into Cameron's room and decided to get changed into her normal attire instead of her four-wheeling, muck clothes.

Cameron went to the shower and pulled open the curtain. She stretched out her hands to the knobs, but she stopped and stared at them as if they were changed. She narrowed her eyes and realized she'd forgotten how to just turn on the shower.

Cameron shook it off and read the letters on the three knobs. She figured out which were cold and hot so the third had to be for the water to go up to the showerhead. She quickly twisted the knobs the right amount and got the shower started.

Bree had slipped into her clean jeans and a teeshirt. She'd set her dirty, wet jeans on top of her closed sports bag. She also put her long sleeve shirt on top of it. She took the remote for the television and clicked the power button. In the background, she heard the shower running.

After fifteen minutes the shower shut off. Then a few minutes later Cameron came into the room with only the towel on her.

Bree glanced over and asked, "How you feel?"

"Better," Cameron admitted. She went to her dresser and fished out some clothes. She then sat on the side of the bed so that her back was to Bree. She bent forward and started to pull on her underwear.

Something caught Bree's attention, and she stretched out her left hand to Cameron's back. "Damn," she muttered. She ran her fingertips across the red and slowly bruising mark over Cameron's right shoulder. "I'm definitely not driving anymore."

Cameron twisted her head around and studied the mark. She'd received it when she'd hit the gully's edge just before hitting the bottom. She shrugged and finished getting dressed. "It'll heal, Bree."

Bree sighed and turned back to the television. She didn't feel any better but far worse about what'd happened to Cameron.

Cameron was soon dressed in a pair of loose jeans. She threw on a designer teeshirt that was long sleeved. She pushed up the sleeves then came over to Bree. She sat down and studied the television show.

Bree switched the remote to her right hand. She placed her left onto Cameron's knee. "I'm sorry about everything."

Cameron grinned and replied, "Don't worry about it, Bree. It was an accident."

"You could have been hurt worse."

Cameron shrugged and never lost her grin. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

"Thanks to you," Bree remark. She frowned at her friend's grin.

Cameron placed her hand over Bree's and squeezed. "I'll be fine." She then chuckled and joked, "It'll be a little while before I ride with you again."

Bree chuckled but honestly stated, "It'll be a long time before I drive again."

Cameron patted Bree's smaller hand then stood up. She went back to her dresser to get some socks.

"How are you going to get the four-wheeler out anyway?"

Cameron wandered back over and sat down. "I'll get Eric to help me." She put on her socks then went about collecting her and Bree's dirty clothes. "I'll be back." She disappeared out of the room, gathered her clothes from the bathroom, and went downstairs and to the basement.

Bree shook her head and tried to estimate how lucky she was to have a good friend. She couldn't imagine many people would still befriend her after the stunt she just pulled with the ATV. She stared at the television, but she was hardly focused on the show. She was jarred from her thoughts when Cameron came back into the room.

Cameron sat down on the bed, but she stretched out and propped herself up with the pillows. "Lay down with me."

Bree gave in and moved back on the bed. She became comfortable too and handed the remote off to her friend. "I don't care what we watch."

Cameron plucked up the remote and remarked, "And I do." She grinned at her friend's low laugh. She started to channel surf.

Bree remained snuggled into the pillows and enjoyed being close to Cameron. She would eventually drift asleep because of her busy day of classes and the four-wheeling. She wouldn't be stirred awake until later by Cameron for a dinner with Cameron's mother.

At the dinner, Bree had a chance to get to know Cameron's mother. She was amazed at how kind and warm Mrs. Keller was to her. She couldn't guess what Mr. Keller was like, but she had yet to meet him. She also wondered when she'd meet Cameron's older brother. From what Caroline said, Cameron was suppose to be fairly close to her brother. She'd only heard he attended PSU, which was quite a long drive from home.

By the evening, Cameron and Bree stayed up together and watched a movie. Neither Cameron or Bree brought up the incident in the gully, but Cameron promised Bree that she would take care of the ATV tomorrow with Eric. Cameron had already texted Eric and explained she needed a hand tomorrow. Eric was quick reply and promise he would help.

It wasn't until about midnight that Bree dozed off. She wasn't sure whether Cameron had fallen asleep, but when she woke up at seven thirty, she found Cameron already moving about and getting ready for school. Bree stretched in bed then decided she better get moving too. She made sure to inspect Cameron's head before they left for school. She was happy to see the scab was healing over nicely, and Cameron seemed to have no after effects. Bree started to feel better about the situation.

At school, the day went fairly fast for Bree. She was thankful that it was Wednesday and soon Friday would be back. She got out of second class at normal time and started into the busy halls. She weaved through the people, but she slowed down when she spotted John Emerson.

John Emerson stopped walking and stood in his spot on the opposite side of the hall. He kept his eyes locked on Bree Holloway and watched her pass.

Bree held eye contact with him, but she turned her head away once she was too far. She then saw Eric Wright coming towards her.

Eric revealed a wide grin and stopped in front of Bree. "I heard what you did to Cameron's ATV."

Bree groaned and shook her head. "Yea... don't mention it, please."

"You two didn't get hurt?" Eric had already asked Cameron, who said no, but he didn't believe her.

"Cameron got a little banged up," Bree replied. "She seems fine though."

Eric sighed and lifted his hands. He gripped the straps of his bookbag. "I'd asked her, and she said 'no' to me."

Bree huffed and replied, "You know Cameron."

"That I do," Eric agreed. He then realized he needed to get to class. "I better go. I'll see you, Bree."

"See ya." Bree briefly watched him go then she hurried to get to class too. On her way there, she started to think about John Emerson. What in the world did he want from her? Why was he so interested in getting answers from her? And about what exactly?

Bree only figured it had to do with something between him and Cameron. She was starting to suspect that somehow John's bashed WRX had to do with Cameron. She wasn't sure how, but she didn't like the implications. Could her friend have really ruined the car out of anger? Bree wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer, but she had to find out.

**To be continued.**


End file.
